


The Masked Brokenness

by lotsof123



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Action/Adventure, Betrayal, F/M, Family, Family Secrets, Friendship/Love, Gen, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2020-12-13 23:38:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 26,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21006062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotsof123/pseuds/lotsof123
Summary: A 23-year-old girl named Reena and her mother travel from their small town to a new city called Magnolia. Ever since she was little it had been just her and her mother, her father had died in an accident. She had to learn how to fight just to protect them. After moving to Magnolia, Reena has a run-in with some dark mages while at work but is saved by some good mages. She then has an emergency at home that leaves her mother unconscious but Reena gets help from those good mages, who then brings her to their guild. Stepping through the doors of Fairy Tail had changed her life forever and she was about to find out how.  Join Reena as she journeys through all the good and bad things that are coming her way. Terrible truths of her past will be revealed as she realizes that her own family had lied to her, her whole life. Follow her journey through all the ups and downs she faces. She had always been the kind of person who hid her brokenness behind a mask, but all that changed once she met one man. But will the nightmares of her past haunt her forever or will she be able to break free of them? Find out more in the story!





	1. The Journey Begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Fairy Tail, that's Hiro Mashima.

It was a hot, sunny day and Reena and her mom, Amy were traveling with all of their belongings. They were officially moving from their small town to a bigger city named Magnolia. They were looking forward to it too. Reena had long wavy, curly dark hair that went to her waist and had toffee colored skin. She had brown eyes and was around average height. She was pretty and she was toned, she had learned how to fight and so she had some muscle on her. She had a few scars here and there but nothing too noticeable. She was wearing ripped jeans and a red crop top and had on black converse and she had a ruby necklace on. Her mother Amy had long curly black hair. She was much shorter than Reena and not as fit. She was wearing a long black skirt and a tan colored top. She was a little old and was a little weak so her daughter looked after her. Reena was making sure her mother was ok and also keeping an eye out for her surroundings, she was always cautious and wanted to protect her mother at all cost. They traveled for quite some time until finally they had arrived in Magnolia. Once they arrived, Reena and her mother went looking for a place to call home. After almost an entire day of looking they found a small house they could rent. Reena helped her mother Amy set up everything around the house and got her settled in and then she left to go look around the city and to see if she could find a place to get a job. As she was leaving she told her mom to take care of the house, stay safe and to rest. 

As Reena was walking around town looking at the shops and buildings, she was fascinated with how big everything was compared to her small town. She started looking for places to work and found a small café/bakery who was hiring. She went inside and saw an old man standing off to the side watching over the place and she walked up to him. "Excuse me sir, do you know if I can see the manager or the owner of this place?" He then turned to look at her and smiled, "Why yes, I actually am the owner of this place. How may I help you?" Reena looked at him and smiled and politely started talking to him. "Hello, my name is Reena Mathew and I was wondering if I could apply for a job here?" The owner smiled back and said, "Well hello Reena, My name is Zuro Madaki, and yes we are hiring people at the moment so you can gladly apply for it." Reena got excited and so they both went into Mr. Madaki's office and he conducted an interview. After the interview was over he hired her and asked if she could come into work starting Monday. Reena nodded her head, "Thank you so much Mr. Madaki! I'll see you on Monday, have a great weekend!" She then left the café and went home.  
After a month of Reena working at the Magnolia Café, she had started to grow accustomed to the place. One day while she was working a bunch of men came into the café and sat in a corner booth. She went over to take their order and after they had gotten their food she walked away. About half an hour later the sound of glass shattering could be heard. The men had knocked over a table in their efforts to make their way to the register and they told the cashier to give them all of the money. At first the cashier didn't move because they had no weapons so they thought that nothing would happen. "Give me all the money now!!" said one of the men. "Or what you'll yell at me some more? You don't even have any weapons, what do you plan on doing?" said the cashier. All of a sudden there was an explosion and the coffee machine behind the cashier had blown up and of the men stood there with his arm aimed at the coffee machine. Reena looked at him in shock because for a brief second she saw what was a magic circle activate in his palm. The leader then leered at the cashier and said, "Do I need to ask again?" The cashier got scared and started emptying out the register and putting all the money into a bag. The leader of the dark mages turned to look at Reena and looked up and down her body. Reena was wearing jean shorts a t-shirt and an apron with sneakers and she had her ruby necklace on. The leader walked up to Reena and said, "Hey sweetie, you're pretty cute. Wanna come and be my girl?" Reena glared at him and firmly said, "No." He scowled and grabbed her and then started using magic on the building to scare her which resulted in more explosions. "Now be my woman or I'll use my magic on you." She stood there trying to calculate a move but not showing any fear to him. All of a sudden another explosion went off. "I will never, and I mean NEVER, be the woman of some disgusting man such as yourself." All of a sudden a deep chuckle could be heard throughout the building. Both the leader of the dark mages and Reena looked in the direction of the sound and noticed four people standing near a hole in the wall.

One was a tall buff man with blonde spiky hair and a he had a smirk on his face and a lightning shaped scar over his eye. He wore long black pants, a purple buttoned up shirt, black shoes and a giant fur-lined coat over his shoulders. He stood there with his arms crossed and he was chuckling. There was another man with long green hair who was dressed like an elegant man and had a rapier at his side. The third man was tall and wore a visor over his face. He stood with his tongue sticking out and four little totems flying around his head. Lastly stood a woman with light brown hair in a green dress and glasses, she held a fan in her hand. They all stood there watching the events occurring. The man holding onto Reena laughed and said, "Wow more people, goody! What're you guys here for?" The blonde headed man smirked and said, "We were just passing through and heard all the commotion and thought we'd check it out. What's going on around here?" The leader looked at him and laughed, "Hahaha we're here to get some money and I'm trying to get this woman to be mine." he said as he tightened his grip around Reena who looked at the man in disgust. The blonde man looked over at us both and then said in a low voice, "Let her go." The leader laughed and said, "Let her go? Why on earth would I do that? Plus I could crush you guys in a second, I am a mage after all." Slowly the men who were with the leader started to surround the four strangers. The tall blonde man slightly nodded his head and in two seconds all of the men were down and the three people who were with the blonde man had magic circles around them. The leader tightened his grip on Reena in a slight panic and then raised his hand to Reena's throat. "Stay away or I will kill her!" His hand started to glow slightly, and the blonde man and his people stopped moving. The blonde man gestured for the other three to get everyone else out and away from danger and so they did. He looked at the leader and Reena and tried to calculate a move but everything he thought of would get the girl hurt too. Reena on the other hand was calculating some things of her own. Once she noticed that the place had been cleared out and that they were the only three people left, she decided to figure out what to do. She knew that the blonde man could take care of himself just by looking at him so she then came up with a small plan. She looked right at the blonde man and waited to see what he would do. The blonde man looked at Reena and wondered how he was going to save her. He then saw her facial expression change to bored and then annoyed. He was confused for a second and so he looked at her with an eyebrow raised. Reena, seeing the look on his face got annoyed and decided she would have to make a move herself. She then reached up to grab onto the arm that was wrapped around her and then stomped on his foot and pulled him over her so she threw him on the floor. As soon as she did the blonde man who was in shock for a moment reacted and Reena saw lightning strike the man on the floor. After that he was out cold. She stared wide-eyed at what just happened. The blonde man then came over to her, "Are you ok? I was not expecting you to do that." Reena looked up at him and nodded her head, "Yeah I'm fine. And I had to do something, I couldn't just stand there all day and wait for you to do something so I decided to do something myself. I can handle myself pretty well you know." He then looked at her and laughed, "Pfft~ haha yeah that's why you were stuck in your situation?" Reena glared at him and said, "The only reason I didn't do anything before was because I knew he could use magic and wasn't trying to get anyone else who was here hurt." The blonde man then stopped laughing and said, "Well at least you're ok. By the way my name is Laxus, Laxus Dreyar. I'm a lightning dragon slayer from Fairy Tail." Reena looked at him with a blank face, "Ok? Is that supposed to mean something to me?" Laxus stared at her in shock. "How is it that you live in Magnolia and don't know who Fairy Tail is??" She looked up at him and shrugged and then headed outside with him following her. "I haven't been in this town for that long so I probably wont know a lot of things." She then turned to look at him, "Oh and im Reena, Reena Mathew." Laxus smiled and said, "Nice to meet you." Reena then heard her name being called and turned to look and saw Mr. Madaki waving at her and running in her direction. "Reena! I'm so glad you are ok!" said Mr. Madaki. "Oh im completely fine Mr. Madaki. I'm just glad that you're ok." Just then Reena's Phone started to ring. "Hello?..... WHAT?!..OH NO! IM ON MY WAY!!" Reena looked frantic and then started to run in a certain direction. Laxus looked at her confused and decided to follow her.

Reena was running down the streets making her way back to her house. The phone call she had just received said that there had been a fire in the area that she lived in and that a few houses had caught fire and hers was one of them. She finally made it to her house and there was smoke and flames everywhere and there were people trying to put the fire out. Laxus caught up to Reena and saw what was going on, "Damn, what happened?" Reena completely ignored him and headed towards her house and looked around for her mother. She didn't see her anywhere so she asked one of the people who were putting out the fire. "Have you seen a middle to elderly aged woman who kinda looks like me?" The man looked at her and said, "we called into the house but no one was in there so we have been trying to put out the fire." Reena looked around frantically for her mother and she couldn't find her, so the first chance she got she took off running into the house. People tried to stop her but she was too fast. Laxus saw her run into the house and tried to figure out a way to help her. Just then Laxus saw Reena coming out of the smoke and out of the front door with an elderly woman on her shoulders. Laxus headed towards her and as he did he saw a young blue-haired girl he knew. "Wendy!" he cried out. The little girl looked at him and ran over, "Laxus what are you doing here?" "Long story but I need you to help heal these people as best you can, starting with that woman." he said as he pointed at Reena and her mother. Wendy came over to Reena and leaned over her mother. She then put her hand over Amy's chest and started healing her and taking the smoke out of her lungs. As she was doing this Reena overheard a woman asking someone to help find her husband, her children stood around her crying for their father. The man she was talking to said, "Ma'am I know you want to find your husband but there is no one in that house, we checked and the fire is getting worse." After Reena heard this, she ran to the house the family lived in even though she wasn't supposed to. She found the man laying under the couch and tv stand. She helped him up and pulled him onto her shoulders and started coughing from breathing in the smoke. Reena then helped take him outside, when she made it outside the rescuers all came running to help her out and take the man to get help. Laxus ran over to her and yelled, "What were you thinking?! Are you out of your mind? You could've gotten yourself killed." Reena just looked at him with a blank expression and said, "I wasn't going to leave someone in there to die, even if it meant I would die trying to save them." She then walked away, leaving him speechless, towards her mother and the girl Wendy who was trying to heal her. 

Reena's mother, Amy had passed out due to the fact she had inhaled too much smoke. Reena started to cough a little as she stood there waiting to see if her mother was ok and Laxus walked up to them and asked, "Are you ok? Wendy maybe you should check on her too." "No, no I'm fine really. Just make sure my mom's ok." Reena said and backed up a little bit so they could take care of her mother. Wendy then continued to try and heal Amy and then said, "She's fine now but she seemed to have passed out so with some rest I think she will be ok. I don't know when she will wake up though because she inhaled too much smoke from the fire. We should take her back to the guild Laxus." Laxus nodded and then picked up Amy and headed towards the guild with Wendy and Reena following behind him. Reena reached up and started holding onto the necklace around her neck, which her mother had given her as a child and she thought to herself, "Please be ok mom." Once they got to the guild Reena looked up at the building in front of her in amazement and read the giant letters, Fairy Tail. "Wow this is a really big building and I can hear the loud noise of a lot of people having fun inside." Thought Reena as she was walking into the building. When she got inside she saw all of the other mages hanging out and saw a few having a friendly brawl in the corner. Laxus took Amy and headed to the stairs with Wendy following behind him. Reena then started coughing again and then she started to fall to the ground from all of the smoke in her lungs and she passed out. Laxus turned and saw her laying on the floor and asked someone else to take Amy up to the infirmary and he came running down to grab Reena. "Hey Reena, are you ok? Hey!" he yelled while he shook her and tried to wake her up. He then picked her up and took her to the infirmary and called to Wendy, "Wendy I don't know what happened she just collapsed. Can you see what's wrong with her?" Wendy then came over to them and started to use her magic to see what was wrong. "She inhaled too much smoke and it's filled her lungs. She was losing oxygen, that's why she passed out." Wendy then started to heal her, "She should be ok now but I don't know when she's going to wake up. She inhaled a lot of smoke, way more than normal. Probably because after she saved her mother she went to save that man. Maybe just keep an eye on her for now." Laxus nodded his head and then moved to sit in a chair so he could watch over Reena and her mother in the infirmary. He looked over at Reena and scoffed "This idiot, she really meant it when she said she wasn't going to let someone just die and would risk her life to save them" He shook his head and then smirked. "This girl is pretty interesting and strong willed, she has the makings of a great mage although she doesn't have any magic." Laxus then leaned back in his chair with his arms crossed and started to fall asleep. He would just have to wait and see what would happen next when she woke up, if she wakes up soon that is.


	2. The Hidden Secret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Fairy Tail, that's Hiro Mashima.

Laxus had spent a whole week. A whole WEEK in the infirmary looking after Reena and her mother waiting for them to wake up. He was just sitting there staring off into space wondering how he, THE LAXUS DREYAR, ended up babysitting two woman while they were recovering. He started to wonder how a girl could be so brave and stupid at the same time. Laxus then turned to look at her and noticed small small scars on her hands and a few small ones that she had on her face. The small ones on her face weren't as noticeable but they were there. He looked at her while she laid there, she was actually not that bad looking. He then face palmed, "Why am I staring at her and what am I thinking??" He looked away and started thinking again, "She's actually kinda pretty and I like how brave she is, she literally ran into the burning building without thinking twice. Tch stupid." He thought about how she could have made a great mage, if only she had magic. As Laxus was in his own little world in his mind Reena started to gain consciousness while laying in the bed. She opened her eyes and glanced around the room but didn't move a muscle. She then saw Laxus sitting in a chair against the wall near the foot of her bed. "I wonder how long he's been there?" thought Reena. Laxus could feel someone looking at him so he turned to look at Reena and saw that she was staring at him, so he quickly got up and ran to the door and yelled "WENDY GET UP HERE, SHE'S AWAKE!!" and then proceeded to run back to Reena to see if she was okay. "Hey, are you okay? Do you remember anything that happened?" Reena stared at him a little shocked at the hint of worry in his voice. But before she could answer Wendy and a very short old man with white hair and a mustache, wearing an orange top and colorful pants and holding a staff in his hand, came running in. Wendy hovered her hands over Reena as they began to glow and then she looked at Laxus and the old man and said, "She's completely fine now, I think she made a full recovery." The old man then walked forward and introduced himself, "Hello child. My name is Makarov Dreyar and I am the master of this guild." Reena stared at him and then thought, "Dreyar? Wait wasnt that guys last name Dreyar too?" as she glanced in Laxus' direction really quickly. The master continued, " I know you have been through a lot but I just wanted to ask if you remember what had happened and to make sure if you were alright." Reena nodded her head and said, "I think I'm okay, but all I remember is coming here and then getting lightheaded and passing out. How long have I been out? a few hours? How's my mom?" Laxus, Wendy and Makarov all glanced at each other and then looked back at Reena. "Child you have been in this bed for a week now. I think your body was too exhausted from everything and so you hadn't woken up. And as for your mom, she's been in somewhat of the same situation but she had inhaled a little bit more smoke than you so she might take longer to get better." said Makarov with a sad smile. Reena looked shocked, "A WHOLE WEEK??" she thought. But she nodded her head as she stared at her bed sheets processing everything that he had just said. Makarov looked at Wendy and Laxus and then looked back at Reena and said, "Okay well there are some extra clothes sitting over there for you to change into and there's a bathroom right there for you to take a shower and get freshened up in." He then smiled and walked out with Wendy following closely behind him. Laxus then turned to look at Reena and said, "Why don't you get yourself cleaned up and then come out to eat some food?" As soon as he said that Reena's stomach began to growl. Laxus chuckled as Reena grabbed at her stomach in embarrassment and a small blush appeared on her cheeks. She then got up and walked over to where the clothes were sitting and picked them up and then quickly walked into the bathroom. 

Laxus smiled as he chuckled and then sat back down in his chair and leaned against the wall with his arms crossed and his eyes closed as he stayed watch over Amy. Reena was in the bathroom and she looked at herself in the mirror and noticed that she had dirt all over her body and face. She looked like she had rolled around in ash and mud. She began to take off the burned clothing that she was wearing and walked over to the shower to turn on the hot water. Once the water had gotten warm enough she stepped in and began to cleanse herself of the fire residue as she rubbed the soap over her body, she could feel her scars under her fingers and she frowned slightly but then continued to clean herself off. Once she had finished washing her hair and everything she got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around herself. She walked over to where her clothes were and dried herself off before wrapping the towel in her hair. She then proceeded to try on the clothes provided for her, which were a black skirt and a purple crop top tank with knee high black boots. After she put it on she looked in the mirror at herself, she could see a lot of her scars all over her body and she felt a little uncomfortable so she left her hair down so that it could cover some of the bigger ones on her back. Reena then grabbed her ruby necklace and put it on and held onto it smiling slightly. Once she was officially changed, clean, and dried off, she walked out of the bathroom and walked into the infirmary room to see Laxus sitting against the wall and sleeping. She threw her clothes away in the hazardous waste trash, and then started to walk in the direction of her mother. Laxus heard footsteps and opened his eyes to see Reena walking in his direction and then he noticed what she was wearing and thought to himself, "Wow, she is gorgeous." He quickly shook the thought from his head and watched as she walked over to her mothers bed and sat in the chair next to it holding her mothers hand gently. Reena looked at her mothers unconscious form laying on the bed and gently held onto her hand with one hand and her other hand gravitated towards her necklace. "You have to be okay mom." whispered Reena. "You promised you'd always stay by my side so i need you to wake up." Reena kept whispering to her mother. Laxus watched as she tried to hold in the tears but fail as a few started streaming down her face. She held her mothers hand up to her mouth and kissed it with her eyes closed and tears still streaming down her face. All of a sudden Laxus felt a strange aura of magic pressure that he didn't know where it was coming from. He then looked up to see a small light shining near Reena and her mother and next thing he knew it was gone as if it had never been there. He stared shocked at the scene before him, "What the hell just happened?" he thought. He then started to hear the sound of small groaning noise and looked to see Amy, Reena's mother, starting to open her eyes. Reena looked down at her with tears in her eyes and smiled while hugging her mother tightly, "MOM! You're okay!" she yelled. Laxus was in utter shock and he got up and walked to the door and yelled for Wendy and Master Makarov to come up cause Amy had woken up.

The two came running in and Wendy went to check on Amy, "She's perfectly fine now. Everything that I sensed before just... vanished." said Wendy with a little shock and disbelief in her voice. Master looked at her with a raised eyebrow while Laxus looked at Reena and Amy with a calculating look. Reena just smiled and hugged her mother again. After Wendy had thoroughly checked over Amy to make sure she was perfectly healthy she gave Amy spare clothes and let her get cleaned up as she turned to Laxus and Master, "Um Master and Laxus can I speak with you guys outside for a moment?" she asked softly. Said two looked at each other and nodded and walked out into the hallway with the little girl. "Whats wrong child?" asked Master. "Well when I checked Amy, she was in perfect condition as if some miracle happened and she was completely healed. I just thought it was kind of unusual because I couldn't do anything to heal her completely and yet now shes fine." Master looked at the floor with his hand on his chin thinking, "That is a little strange," said Master. "I actually noticed something weird to but I don't know if I imagined it or not." said Laxus with a confused face. Master looked up at him and said, "Well what is it Laxus? What did you notice?" Laxus looked at his grandfather with a frown, "I felt an aura of magic pressure and then when I looked up I saw a little bit of light around Reena and her mother but then all of a sudden it disappeared as if it was never there and I couldn't feel any magic pressure anywhere. Then Reena's mom started to wake up." Master frowned a little and then said, "That is a bit strange, especially cause I didn't feel any magic coming off of either of them so they're not mages. So I wonder what is going on." They all of a sudden heard Reena's voice as she was speaking to her mother making sure she was alright, so they all went back into the room. "Well I am glad you both are doing well, Reena and Amy, why don't you both go downstairs and get some food to eat from the bar?" said Master Makarov. Reena and her mother looked at each other and nodded and then followed Wendy as she lead them to the bar where a beautiful barmaid with long white hair and blue eyes with a magenta dress on was working. Said barmaid saw them and smiled, "Hello you two, nice to see you guys are awake and well. My name is Mirajane Strauss but everyone calls me Mira. What can I get for you guys?" Both Reena and her mother started to order food and enjoy everyone's company. 

Upstairs Laxus and Master Makarov watched the girls from the balcony, "There's something going on with the two of them. Something doesn't sit right with me." said Laxus. "i agree, something is a little off" said Master. Laxus then turned to his grandfather, "I don't think Reena even realized what was happening, plus she said she doesn't have magic and i didn't feel any off of either of them." Master looked puzzled, "Yeah I was thinking the same thing. Maybe I should talk to her mother first?" Laxus nodded and then looked down at the pair again. Master then walked downstairs to Reena and her mother and quietly asked, "Amy may I speak with you in my office for a moment please?" Amy smiled at Master and nodded her head, "I'll be right back honey." she said to Reena and then followed Master up the stairs to his office. Reena watched the two of them go up the stairs and then go into his office followed by Laxus. She wondered what they were talking about but then thought it might have to do with the fire and she went back to eating her food.

Master walked into his office with Amy and Laxus following him and Laxus closed the door behind him. Him and Amy sat down while Laxus leaned against the wall off to the side. "Amy how are you feeling now?" asked Master. "I'm doing much better now, thank you. And thank you so much for taking care of me and my daughter, I really appreciate it." Master smiled back and said, "Why of course! We always try to help in any way we can. I actually wanted to discuss something with you." Amy nodded for him to continue. "Today when you woke up we didn't think you originally would, but you somehow woke up and we really don't know how to explain what happened. Wendy checked on you after you woke to see how you were and things she wasn't able to heal were also gone it was a miracle. But something that Laxus told me made me think otherwise, I'll let him explain what happened." They both turned to look at Laxus, who then explained the events that had occurred right before Amy had woken up. Amy looked down at the floor a little worried. Master noticed this, "What's wrong Amy? What is going on?" "It's nothing Master." replied Amy. Master then looked at Amy, "Does your daughter have magic?" Amy looked up at him really quickly and looked down again, "Yes she does. But she doesn't know and we've tried our best to hide it from her." "Why would you want to hide that from her?" asked Master. Amy looked up at him, "There is a long story to that." "We're listening" said Master. "When Reena was a baby she was kidnapped from our home and we went looking for her but we couldn't find her. To this day I don't know who the man that took her was but when she was kidnapped she was missing for almost an entire year." Master stared wide-eyed at Amy and Laxus had looked at her with shock.  
Amy continued her story, "Well after that year had gone by she was found by some mages and returned to us, but when she was returned we found out she wasn't the same as when she was taken because we could see the scars and Injection marks all over her. We realized she had been experimented on." she said as she hung her head in sadness. Laxus came off the wall and walked over to continue listening with clear shock written on his face. "Reena was only a year and a half old when we got her back. We had already missed so much of her childhood. She was able to somewhat walk and we missed her first steps." Amy began to cry a little as she spoke. "As Reena got older we found out that the experiments had given her magic and she also didn't know how to control it. Anytime her emotions got the best of her, her magic would unleash and mostly did harm because she didn't know about it. For her safety, my husband and I went to see someone and had a special necklace made for her that suppressed her powers. We gave it to her when she was still pretty little and she always wore it." Master asked her, "Is that the necklace she's always wearing around?" She nodded her head, "Yes it is. She can't use magic at all when she is wearing it because it suppresses her powers so unless the ruby on the necklace is broken she cannot use her magic." Laxus then spoke up, "Wait you said you and your husband got her the necklace, where is your husband now?" Amy looked sad again and responded, "One day Reena forgot to wear her necklace, when her father noticed he told her she needed to wear it at all times and Reena said she didn't feel like wearing it that day. So Reena's father said that she needed to go put it on right away with no excuses. Reena started getting angry because she didn't want to wear it and as she got angrier she started to lose control and her magic started to activate. It caused a shock wave through our house and the ceiling right above her father caved in and he was killed instantly. Reena got scared and ran to me and held onto me as she cried and more shock waves went through the house. Some how we weren't hurt, but now that I think about it I think she had put up a barrier without knowing. After that I gave her the necklace again and told her to always wear it and that it was a way of keeping me and her father close to her at all times, even if we were no longer physically with her, i promised we'd never leave her. And she's never really taken it off since and it's always just been me and her. As she got older she learned how to fight to protect the both of us, that's how she got majority of those scars on her body. She's always getting into fights to keep me safe or to survive with it just being us two girls." Amy finished telling her story and looked up at Master Makarov. "Amy you know we can help her harness that power and learn to control it right? Cause then if for some reason she loses the necklace or a mage attacks her and the ruby breaks she won't lose control of them." Amy looked at him with a little worry, "I don't know, plus she doesn't know any of this, she doesn't even know that she had been kidnapped. I don't know how she'll react once she finds out I hid this from her." Laxus then spoke up, "I don't think she's the type of person who would hate you for something like that. Sure she might get mad but I'm sure she will understand why you hid it from her. But her safety is important and as she gets older her magic is gonna grow so you never know how long that necklace will be able to hold back her magic, just from her crying over you in the infirmary she was able to heal you. So the sooner we try to help her master her powers, the better." Amy nodded her head, "Okay but we'll wait till tomorrow, and she is never to know about how her father died or that it was her fault that it happened. She would never forgive herself for it. All she knows is that an earthquake happened in the house instead of her powers sending shock waves and that's what cause the ceiling to collapse. okay?" Both Laxus and Master Makarov nodded their heads in agreement. "We shall wait until tomorrow then." said Makarov. After they were done talking Amy went back downstairs to her daughter, "Let's go home." said Amy with a smile. "Okay mom!" said Reena. And they both walked out the guild hall doors saying goodbye to Mira as they left and saying they'd see her tomorrow. Laxus saw them leave and turned to his grandfather, "If everything she said is true then we're gonna need Freed's help so we can contain her magic and Wendy's help in case anyone gets hurt. I think you should have all the S-Class help with this too, and maybe keep it from the rest of the guild for now. Otherwise Natsu and Gray are gonna wanna fight her and that won't be good for anyone." Master nodded his head, "Yes that is true we will tell them all in the morning." They both then parted ways to get some rest and prepare for tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, I really hope you guys liked this chapter. Please comment your thoughts so i can know how the story is going or if its not good enough i can fix it. This is my first ever story so I wanna make it better if possible. Sorry about the time frame of my posts being far apart, I'm in college so I've been kinda busy with classes and assignments and stuff so I am very sorry about taking so long. I don't know when it will have a scheduled time for the chapters to come out anytime soon because of my classes. But i hope you guys enjoy my story regardless and please don't forget to comment what you liked or don't like so I can make this story better for you guys. Thank you! Love y'all!


	3. Mastering The Secret Powers Within

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Fairy Tail, that's Hiro Mashima.

The next morning Reena woke up and headed to her moms room to wake her up and ask what she wanted for breakfast, but when she got to the room it was empty. "Mom? Are you there?" asked Reena as she walked around the room and into the bathroom and closet. She then walked out of the room and headed into the kitchen and dining area to see if her mom was there. As she was walking into the kitchen she saw a piece of paper on the dining table and she picked it up and began to read it out loud, "Hey honey, I'm sorry if I scared you for not being home when you woke up, but I went ahead to the guild hall because Master Makarov wanted to talk to me about something, but he also told me to ask you if you would like to start training with some of the mages here so that you can stay fit and get stronger in the process. If you want to, then show up to the guild ready in workout clothes. Okay love you honey and see you soon." After she read it she thought to herself, "I mean that does sound kinda fun, maybe I will." then she went to eat breakfast. After breakfast she went to her room and changed into some gym shorts and she went to put on a tank top but saw the scars all over he arms and back so she went with a shirt instead. She put on some shoes and then locked up the house as she headed to the guild.

At the guild, Laxus, Freed, Wendy, Erza, Mira, and Amy were all in Master Makarov's office. Everyone had shock on their faces as they heard the story from Amy, Laxus and Master. Then Laxus explained the plan to everyone, "Okay so is everyone clear with what's going to happen when Reena shows up to the training grounds?" Everyone nodded their heads and then Erza said, "How can we be so sure that she will show up?" Amy then spoke up, "Trust me I know my daughter, if she gets any chance to train and get stronger then she will show up." Right as soon as she said that Laxus sniffed the air and then said, "She just walked through the door" Amy looked at him with a funny face and then Laxus spoke up again, "I'm a dragon slayer so I have heightened senses so I could smell her when she walked into the guild." "That is both cool and weird at the same time." said Amy. Then everyone besides Laxus, Makarov and Amy went to the back of the guild and followed the path to the training grounds to prepare for the plan. Laxus and Makarov went outside to the back of the guild and waited for Amy to bring Reena. Amy waited by the bar for Reena, who was walking into the guild and saying hi to people as she walked by. Reena saw her mother and headed towards her, "Hey mom! I came ready for the training like you asked." said Reena. Amy then smiled at her and said, "Okay great! Master Makarov and Laxus are waiting outside for us so they can take us there. So come on lets go meet them." Reena nodded her head and then followed her mother outside to the back of the guild. As she made her way outside she saw both men waiting for them and as soon as she reached them Laxus spoke up, "You guys ready for some training?" Reena smiled and nodded her head, and then they all headed down the path through the forest to the training grounds. Once they arrived Reena saw a big open field surrounded by trees, and the area was big enough for someone to fight in. Reena looked around in amazement in how big the field was. As she was looking around, Makarov, Laxus and Amy had walked to the other side of the field. Reena looked next to her and realized they weren't beside her anymore so she looked up and saw them waiting on the other side of the field for her. She then started walking in their direction, but after walking a little bit into the field, something lit up all around her. A set of runes surrounded majority of the field except for where the others were. Reena looked around a little worried and then looked over at her mother who was looking down at the floor. "Mom? What's going on? Why am i surrounded by this thing?" Reena asked as she started walking in her moms direction, but as soon as she got to the edge of where the runes were the barrier stopped her from moving any further, she was trapped inside. Reena then slammed her hands against the barriers but to no avail, she then looked at her mother with sad eyes. "Mom whats going on? Why am I in here??" Amy looked up at Reena and then tears fell down her face. "i'm so sorry honey, but there are some things that you don't know about yourself that I need to tell you and these people are gonna help with." Reena looked at her mother very confused and then asked, "What is it mom?" Amy looked down at the ground and then started to explain to Reena that she in fact was a mage and that she had been kidnapped as a young kid and that's how she became a mage. She even told her about the necklace that they gave her, and how her father and her mother did everything in their power to protect her, even though her father passed away. Amy avoided telling her that the reason her father died was cause of Reena. After she had said everything, Amy looked up at Reena and all she saw was hurt, shock and sadness on Reena's face. Reena had tears coming down her face and she slowly started to back away from her mother until she was standing in the middle of the rune barrier. She stood there and looked down at the floor as the tears fell down her face and she tried to wrap her mind around all the information she was just told.h 

Slowly as her emotions got stronger, her necklace started to faintly glow. Laxus looked at Makarov who then nodded his head and yelled, "Freed! Now! Keep the barrier closed and strong!" Out of nowhere Freed jumped out and started to reinforce the runes he had laid out that was surround Reena. Wendy then stepped out with Erza and Mira and watched and waited just in case they were needed for help. Makarov then yelled so Reena could hear him, "Reena, child, we need to break the ruby on the necklace so that your powers will be released and then we can help you master them!" Reena only half heard what he said because she was too busy trying to cope with what she had learned about herself, she then began to lose control of her emotions as she started to remember the nightmares she used to have of a man experimenting on her and she realized that it wasn't just a nightmare, it was real, it was a memory from her childhood. As Reena was lost in her emotions, Makarov looked over at Laxus and said, "You need to destroy that Ruby now before it explodes and ends up hurting her." Laxus nodded his head and then raised his right arm into the air. As he did so, lighting started to crackle across his body and on his arm. He then yelled, "RAGING LIGHTING BOLT!" and pointed his arm at Reena, or more specifically, at her necklace. The lighting came from the sky and struck Reena's ruby necklace, which then cracked slightly. When it cracked, a huge wave of magic came flooding out of Reena and hit the barrier, and Freed struggled as he continued to keep the barrier closed. As soon as the huge wave of magic left Reena, she passed out on the floor from magic exhaustion. They then lowered the barriers and Wendy came running to Reena so she could heal her. Everyone else stood around and watched. "She's okay, she just released too much magic and so her body had no more strength to stay functioning and she passed out from exhausting her magic." said Wendy. Everyone then nodded their heads and kept watching. A few minutes later Reena woke up and looked around to see all of them staring at her. She rubbed her head slightly and then asked, "What happened?" She then saw everyone's faces and was confused, but then the memories of what had just happened flooded back into her mind and she looked down at the floor. "Mom, why did you guys keep this from me? Why would you lie to me all these years?" Amy sat down on the floor next to Reena and grabbed her hand, "Honey, we were never trying to lie to you, we were just trying to protect you. You were never able to control your powers so we thought if you didn't know you had them and just continued to wear the necklace that everything would be fine. But i guess your father and I were wrong. I'm so sorry honey." Reena looked at her mother and then hugged her, "It's okay mom, I forgive you both." Amy then smiled at Reena. Makarov then spoke up, "Reena it's a good thing that we had you know about this now cause we can help you and train you to use your magic and help you learn how to control it, then you will become a very strong mage." Reena smiled softly and then nodded her head, :"Okay! I'm looking forward to it Master Makarov." Laxus then said, "No one outside of the people here can know that you have magic yet because we have some idiots in our guild who will end up wanting to fight you and you don't know how to use your magic yet. So you could end up seriously hurting them if you lose control or getting seriously hurt because you don't know how to use your magic." Reena then nodded her head in agreement and they all headed back into the guild after agreeing on starting training the next day. 

The next day, Reena came to the guild ready to begin her training. As she walked to the training grounds she messed with the bracelet on her wrist, Master Makarov had given it to her to limit her powers so she wouldn't lose control. When she got to the training grounds she saw Mira standing in the middle of it waiting for her. She walked into the field and all of a sudden the runes went up around them. Reena looked over at Mira with a raised eyebrow and Mira smiled back and explained, "It's so that we can freely use our magic without destroying whats around us." Reena then nodded her head in understanding and then asked, "So what are we gonna be doing today?" Mira then said, "Take off your bracelet and then sit on the floor. I want you to close your eyes and focus on trying to control your magic. Try to see your magic in your mind, what color it is and then try to form it into a sphere in your hand." Reena closed her eyes and started to focus, "I see a lot of different colors." Mira then looked a little confused but told Reena to make the sphere in her hand. Next thing you know Reena made a rainbow colored sphere in her hand with her eyes closed, she was still concentrating very hard. MIra then said, "You can open your eyes but keep focus and concentration on your magic." Reena nodded her head and then opened her eyes and stared at the rainbow ball of magic in her hand in amazement. After Mira and Reena spent the next 5 hours on meditating and maintaining control over her magic, they headed back to the guild and went to the Master's office. "How was your first day of training?" asked Makarov. Reena smiled slightly and Mira responded, "She did really well in meditating and controlling her powers. She even made a ball of magic form in her hand. Although I noticed that her ball wasn't just one color, Master she had a rainbow ball." Master then looked at Reena with a little shock, "Mira are you absolutely sure?" Reena then spoke up, "Umm yeah my ball was a rainbow, is that bad?" Makarov then shook his head no, "No no, that just means that you have way more than just one type of magic. The fact that you have so many means that you have many different types of magic at your disposal." Reena looked shocked and so did Mira. "i don't think i have ever met anyone with more than one or two types of magic." said Mira. Master Makarov nodded his head and said, "It is very rare indeed but it is also fascinating that she is capable of using more than one type of magic." He then spoke quietly to himself, "She could very well end up becoming the strongest mage in the guild." After speaking with the Master they both headed down to the bar and got drinks and food as they rested from training. "For this whole month you are going to be training with me, and then you will train with Erza for a month and then after that you will train with Laxus, and then maybe Master will take over." Reena nodded her head in excitement. 

The first half of the month Reena spent training with Mirajane was used in learning how to control her magic. After that the second half of the month was used in learning how to use her magic in basic fighting. After the month was over, Reena had gotten almost complete control over her magic and they wouldn't randomly activate when her emotions got the best of her. She then was supposed to start training with Erza but she had gone on a mission with Team Natsu for two weeks so Laxus ended up training her instead. But instead of training her magic he trained her physical body. He made her run, squat, jump, learn how to use her reflexes and fight without magic until she was bruised and blistered. Throughout the span of this time Reena and Laxus had grown to become really close friends but they also loved to mess with each other. Towards the end of the month Laxus and Reena had just finished another training session and Reena asked, "Can we start with some magic training during the next session?" Laxus thought for a moment and then looked over at Reena and said, "Yeah sure why not. I've already trained you rigorously on your physical strength so might as well start on your magical strength." Reena smiled and nodded her head. The next day Reena came to the training grounds a little earlier out of excitement to train her magic and find out what all it could do. Once she got there she waited for Laxus to show up but instead Master Makarov and Erza showed up. "I'm sorry Reena but Laxus had to go on an emergency mission with the Thunder God Tribe last night and he won't be back for a month. So until then Erza is gonna train you." Reena looked down a little sad but then looked up at Erza and smiled, "Okay! i'm looking forward to it." For the whole month Reena and Erza worked on her magical strength and her physical strength as well. And as the days went by Reena got stronger and stronger. At the end of the month Reena was waiting at the training grounds for Erza to show up but Master Makarov came instead. "Hello Reena. Sorry Erza won't be coming to train you anymore because her month is officially over. I was going to take over from her or have Laxus help out but turns out he won't be back for another month because the mission turned out to be a lot more than what he expected." Reena nodded her head, "That's alright Master Makarov." Master then looked at her and asked, "I forgot to ask you this two months ago but since you're here with us and probably will be for awhile since you and your mother live here in Magnolia, would you like to join our guild Reena?" Reena then looked up at him with wide eyes and excitement. "Really?? I can join the guild?" Master Makarov chuckled at the excitement in her voice and nodded his head, "Yes child you can. Would you like to?" Reena smiled and yelled, "YES I WOULD!!" Master laughed and then asked, "Where would you like your guild mark and in what color" as the stamp appeared in his hand. Reena thought for a moment and then pointed as she said, "Right here on my ribs and in Midnight Blue please." Master Makarov nodded his head and proceeded to stamp her with the guild mark, "There you go, now you are an official member of Fairy Tail." Reena smiled and then Makarov said, "Okay now for your training this month I had someone in mind to train you but you haven't met him yet so I want to introduce you to him. He just got into town, and he's our strongest mage and he's also a S-Class mage. He's Cana's father Gildarts Clive." As Master Makarov said those word a tall man with slicked back orange hair and scars all over and a giant cape draped over him walked onto the field. He looked at Makarov and smiled. "Hey master what's up? Who's the girl I'm supposed to be helping out?" Makarov then pointed to me and said, "This is the girl I told you about, her name is Reena Mathew." Gildarts then looked at Reena and smiled, "Heya there kid! I'm Gildarts, it's very nice to meet you." After they were introduced to each other Master left them to train. Gildarts went easy on Reena at first until he realized how easy everything was for her. He then smiled and started to make things harder, but as he kept making the training harder Reena found ways to pass through the obstacles with ease. Gildarts smirked, "This should be a very intersting month indeed.

A whole month went by of training with Gildarts and Reena had gotten very strong, she had learned all the types of magic she had and had almost mastered using them all. Her training with Gildarts was hardcore but she kept up with it like a champ. Near the end of the month Laxus was supposed to come back and then start training with her the following month but he was still stuck on his mission, which ended up being way harder than what the people who posted the job said it would be. So Laxus was going to have to stay another month. Master Makarov then asked if Gildarts would be okay with continuing training with Reena for another month which he agreed to. Another month went by with Reena training with Gildarts and by then everyone at the guild came to learn that she had magic and that she had become an official member of the guild. During the two months Reena spent training with Gildarts she had gotten very strong and Gildarts had grown fond of Reena. He thought of her as another daughter and Reena thought of him as a father figure too. She would go on missions with him and would hang out with him and Cana frequently. Reena and her mother would often have dinner with Gildarts and Cana to where they acted like they were a family of their own. Gildarts began to get close with Amy and eventually they started dating, which both Reena and Cana were very happy about. Cana and Reena had both grown to see each other as sisters. After the second month of training with Gildarts had passed and they were halfway through the third, Laxus and the Thunder God Tribe had come back from their mission. But Master Makarov had sent Reena on a few very important errands for him so she did not see them when they came. 

Laxus walked into the guild and looked around, he didn't see her anywhere. He then made his way up to the second floor and to his grandfathers office to let him know that he was back and that they had successfully completed the mission. After telling him that he asked about Reena and the progress she had been making. "I'll let you see that for yourself, but she's not here currently. I have her running a few very important errands for me so she will most likely be out all day." said Master Makarov. Laxus nodded his head and then walked out of the office, he was slightly sad. He then went and sat at his usual table with the rest of the Thunder God Tribe. The entire day went by and Reena was still on her errands. Soon everyone at the guild hall had gone home except for Master, Laxus and Mira. Eventually Laxus decided to leave and thought to himself, "I'll just see her tomorrow then." He walked out of the guild and started heading home. A little bit later Reena walked through the guild hall doors and waved at Mira as she was heading out saying their Goodbyes and Good nights. Reena then headed up to Masters office and knocked on the door and waited till he said "Come in." and then walked inside. "I finished all your errands Master." "Oh good job child. Thank you soo much for doing that for me. I hope you didn't have any trouble did you?" Reena smiled and said, "Not at all Master and I'm always happy to help. Well I'm gonna head home to my mother now, I'll see you tomorrow. Don't stay too late now okay Master? Good night and Goodbye." Reena then turned and walked out of the office and headed out of the guild hall.

As she left she made her way down the streets and on her way home. As she was walking she stopped by a bridge and looked up at the night sky and at all the stars in the sky. As she was staring at the sky she heard footsteps coming from somewhere behind her. She froze and focused all of her concentration on keeping track of the movements behind her. Next thing you know and arm grabbed onto her shoulder and she grabbed the arm and flipped the person over onto the ground. She heard the man make a groaning sound and then looked down to see Laxus laying on the floor. "Oh My Gosh Laxus are you okay?? I didn't know it was you. I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you." she said as she tried to help him up. He chuckled as he stood up and brushed himself off, "Well damn I was not expecting you to do that or be able to do that at all. Looks like someone got a lot stronger these last two to three months I've been gone." Reena smiled slightly and then said, "i don't know, why don't you tell me?" Laxus then chuckled and said, "Alright then tomorrow we can spar during your training. that is if you're not too scared to face me." He began to smirk and then Reena looked up at him with her own smirk as she leaned back against the railing of the bridge and said, "Oh I'm not scared at all so you don't have worry about me, although I am a little worried for you. I kinda flipped you pretty easily a second ago so I hope I don't hurt you tomorrow." Laxus chuckled loudly and then put and arm on either side of Reena on the railing and leaned towards her smirking and said, "Oh don't worry about me sweat heart, I can handle myself just fine, I would be more worried about yourself." Reena leaned back as he leaned towards her and then she smirked and pushed him back, "Okay well I guess we'll just have to wait and see tomorrow then won't we?" Laxus smiled and nodded his head and then said, "Let me walk you home, its late and there could be creeps roaming about. We don't need anything happening to you before we get the chance to fight each other now would we?" Reena rolled her eyes and then started walking towards her house with Laxus following to make sure that she got home safely. Once Reena got to her front porch she turned and looked at Laxus, "Can't wait to see what happens tomorrow. Don't cry when you end up losing to me." she said as she winked at him. Laxus then walked up to her and pinned her to the door with his body and placed his hands against the door on either side of her head. "Oh I never cry but I appreciate the sentiments. But I wouldn't be so sure about you winning little lady." Reena looked up into his eyes with determination and a hint of amusement, "I don't know who you're calling little lady cause we're practically the same age. And I wouldn't be so sure on you winning either bud. You've been gone for almost three months now so you have no idea what all I can do now." Laxus then smirked and leaned in a little closer to Reena, "Care to make things a little more interesting and make a bet?" Reena then answered with a little amusement, "A bet? What kind of bet?" Laxus then grinned, "If i win then you have to do whatever I want and if you win then you get to make me do whatever you want." Reena then smirked slightly, "Hmm I don't know, I can get you to do whatever I want already so I don't know how this would be fair." she said as she giggled softly. Laxus then smirked back and pushed his body against her a little more, "Oh you're joking now huh?" Reena laughed and then said, "Alright fine, I agree to the bet." Laxus smiled and said, "Well alright then." Reena then gasped slightly as she realized how close they were to each other and looked up into Laxus's eyes and then down to his mouth and then back up to his eyes and then she started biting her lip and looked down slightly shy. Laxus looked into her eyes when she looked up at him and then he watched as her eyes moved from his eyes to his lips and then back to his eyes. He also noticed her bite her lip, which affected him slightly, and then he noticed her look down shyly. "Cute" he thought. He then reached over with one hand and grabbed her chin and tilted her head back up. He then looked into her eyes and saw the look in her eyes as they made eye contact and suddenly began to realize also how close they were. Reena started to bite her lip as she was starting to get nervous. Laxus saw her biting her lip and slowly started leaning his head down towards her and Reena noticing this slowly started leaning her head up towards him. Laxus then kissed her softly, and then pulled back slowly to where their foreheads were touching, and he then looked into her eyes and saw the way she looked at him and then kissed her a little more aggressively. After he pulled back he forced himself to back away before he did something he shouldn't and he smiled slightly and said, "I'll see you tomorrow, don't forget about our fight or our bet." He then turned to leave, "I won't forget. I hope you're ready to lose!" Reena yelled back to him. He chuckled softly as he walked away and yelled back, "In your dreams hun." Reena then smiled and walked into her house. Once she made it inside she leaned against the closed door and blushed as she thought about what had just happened. "LAXUS DREYAR JUST KISSED ME!!!" she thought loudly in her head as she headed to her room to sleep. Laxus had finally made it to his house and was walking into his bedroom as he started thinking about what had just happened, and he then smiled slightly. "I just kissed Reena Mathew!" he then realized that he was starting to like her. He then said out loud, "I'm definitely going to win that bet tomorrow!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, I am so sorry that I took so long with writing this chapter. I've had a lot going on with school and I just went on vacation over Thanksgiving break with a lot of my family on a cruise so I didn't have time to write it and when I got back I got busy with classes again. But I finally got time to write it and post it so I hope it's not terrible. Please comment your thoughts over the chapter and I hope you like the story. Thank you guys for staying this far along on the journey of this story with me. I probably won't be able to publish chapters on here at a certain pace but it will be uploaded whenever I find the time to sit down and write all of this and upload it. So please don't get mad and I hope you are enjoying the story so far!


	4. The Big Fight: Laxus vs. Reena

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Fairy Tail, that's Hiro Mashima.

The next morning Reena woke up and stretched in her bed, and she began to think about the events from last night. "He kissed me." she thought and then began to smile. She then turned her head to look at the time and then sat up quickly and got out of bed yelling, "I'm gonna be late!!" Once she got changed into her shorts and tank top, she headed to the guild hall. As Reena walked into the guild she saw her mother and Gildarts sitting at the bar talking and she headed towards them to say hi. When she got there Gildarts saw her and said, "Hey kiddo! Good morning. I heard you're fighting Laxus today. This should be interesting." Reena smiled back and gave him a hug and said, "Good morning Gildarts, and yeah I am. I'm gonna win and he's not gonna know what hit him." Gildarts grinned at hearing that and Amy said, "Well try not to hurt each other too bad. Master, Wendy, Me, and the rest of the S-Class mages are coming to watch your fight so we'll be on the sidelines cheering you on hun." Reena smiled and nodded her head, right then Master came over to them and said, "Reena, child, everyone that took part in your training will be coming to watch the fight between you and my grandson. But we don't want anyone else in the guild to know about it so we are going to sneak out unnoticed so you should head there before the rest of us do." Reena nodded her head in agreement. Master then walked away to stop the fight that had broke out in the middle of the guild hall. Just as Reena was about to walk out Cana came over to her, "Hey Reena! What's up?" Reena turned to look at her and smiled, "Hey Cana! Nothing much, just said hi to my mom and your dad and I was thinking about doing some solo training for a little bit." Cana smiled at Reena and said, "Oh okay that sounds a little boring but hope you have fun with that, I'm gonna get some more booze." Reena laughed and waved as Cana walked off. After, she headed to the back of the guild and then started making her way down the path that led to the training grounds she had been using. 

Laxus had gotten to the training grounds earlier than he thought he would so he sat down and leaned against a tree while he waited for Reena to come. As he was waiting, he began to think about what had happened the night before. He kept replaying the kiss and the look on her face, "I'm definitely gonna make sure I win this bet." he thought. He closed his eyes and got comfortable as he waited, and he kept thinking about how much he was starting to like Reena. Once Reena got to the training ground, she looked around to see if Laxus had come yet or if she had beaten him there. As she looked around she noticed him laying against a tree with his eyes closed and he looked like he was sleeping. She then walked towards him and looked down at him and was staring at his face, "He looks so peaceful with his eyes closed like that. He's actually kinda cute." she thought. Laxus began to feel like someone was watching him so he opened his eyes and saw Reena standing in front of him. Once they made eye contact, she jumped a little and then awkwardly smiled at him. "Hey, look who finally showed up. I was starting to think you wouldn't show." said Laxus. Reena rolled her eyes, "Yeah Yeah whatever Sparky. You ready to lose?" she said. Laxus held up his arm and Reena grabbed it and pulled him up, "I don't think I'll be the one losing today kiddo." said Laxus. Reena spoke up in annoyance, "Who you callin kiddo?? We're the same age Dumbass." Laxus chuckled and said, "Okay whatever you say hun, but don't think that you're gonna be winning this fight or this bet." "In your dreams Lighting Rod. I'm gonna win this bet." said Reena with determination. Laxus then chuckled, "Lighting Rod? Haha okay you really gotta stop with the dumb nicknames. And we'll see about that sweat heart." Reena smirked slightly, "Whatever helps you sleep at night Blondie. Just don't cry too much when you lose." Laxus took off his coat and left it next to the tree that he was leaning against and then walked over to one side of the ground and as he did, Reena walked to the other end and waited for him. Right then Master, Wendy, Amy and the rest of the S-Class mages showed up to the training grounds and sat on the side lines where they couldn't get hit by the magic. Reena looked over and smiled slightly at them and Laxus spoke up, "Oh look, there's an audience here to watch you lose." Reena turned to look at him and smirked, "In your dreams Spark Plug, cause I'm about to kick your ass." Right then Gildarts yelled out, "Kick his ass kiddo! I know you can do it!!" Reena smiled and then said, "See, I think they're here to see me kick your ass, not the other way around bud." Reena then began to get ready for the fight. Laxus rolled his eyes as he saw her getting ready and then stood his ground, "Are you ready?" asked Reena. Laxus nodded his head and stood there. 

Reena didn't make a move, she was waiting for Laxus to make the first move, and Laxus noticed this and started to get impatient, "Guess I have to start this then." said Laxus under his breath. He then launched forward at Reena with his fist, she then moved to the side quickly to dodge it and then grabbed his arm and used it for support as she ran up his body and proceeded to kick him in the face as she did a backflip. Laxus just barely dodged the kick as Reena jumped back away from him. He looked at her with slight shock, "That was a close one." he thought to himself. Before Laxus could attack, Reena went forward to punch him, but what Laxus didn't see was the ice spikes on her fist. Reena moved forward as quickly as possible to punch him with her ice fist, and Laxus didn't make an effort to move because he was going to let her land at least one punch. As soon as her fist made contact with his face, he jumped back quickly and put his hand on his cheek and when he looked down at it there was blood on it. He looked up at Reena in shock and then looked down at her fist to see it covered in ice spikes that now had a little bit of blood on it. "Wasn't expecting that at all." said Laxus as he wiped some of the blood off of his cheek. Reena smiled slightly and then Laxus launched himself at her with a lightning fist. Reena tried to dodge but the lighting hit her in the stomach and she was pushed back a little. She looked up at Laxus with determination in her eyes, "You're going down Sparky!" she yelled. Laxus laughed, "Sure, whatever you say loser." Reena got a little irritated and so she then went to punch him with rocks covering her fist and the earth moving with her, Laxus saw this and went to punch her too with a lightning fist. Both of their fists connected and lightning sparks flew everywhere scratching up Reena's arms and face and there were rocks flying around with the earth scratching up Laxus too and both Reena and Laxus flew back from the impact. They both then stood up and dusted themselves off and got ready to attack each other again. Laxus started to get annoyed because each attack they threw at each other barely hurt them and only kept pushing each other back even his Raging Bolt didn't really do anything. Finally he had enough and said, "Alright it's about time I end this. Sorry Reena but this is where you lose." Laxus then held up his arm as lightning surged around it and then he pointed it at Reena and yelled, "LIGHTNING DRAGON'S HEAVENWARD HALBERD!!" All of the lightning went charging towards Reena and then hit her. Laxus looked up thinking she would be down on the ground and that he would have won but to his surprise there was a wall of earth surrounding Reena that nullified his attack and protected her. The walls came down around her and Reena was still standing there in perfect condition with a small smirk on her face, "I'm sorry, what was that you said about ending this and me losing? Cause I don't see any of that happening." Laxus rolled his eyes and said, "Alright alright, no one likes a smartass. I didn't think you would do that. If it had hit you then you would've been taken down." Reena laughed slightly and said, "Sure Blondie, whatever helps you sleep at night." 

Laxus finally started to get really aggravated so he said, "This is gonna be the end." and he began to focus some of his magic energy all around him and he began to grow in size and as he did, there were dragon scales covering his forearms and his canines began to grow and his lighting was surrounding him. He then started to focus most of his energy into his right arm and lighting was surging all around him and down his arm. He then shot his arm forward towards Reena and yelled, "ROARING THUNDER!!" His attack went forward towards Reena and her eyes widened at the amount of lightning coming at her, and then there was dust all around the ground and no one could see if Reena had been hurt or not. Laxus looked down at the floor with a small smile, "I'm sorry Reena but that attack should have taken you out. So I guess I win this-" Laxus was cut off by a small chuckle and he looked up with wide eyes just as the smoke began to clear and to his and everyone else's shock, Reena was floating in mid air perfectly unscathed. She was hovering over the ground with large white wings that had a golden rim on them, she was wearing a white long toga-like dress and gold sandles that wrapped up her ankle. She had a golden cuff around her right bicep and a halo over her head and when she opened her eyes she had piercing blue eyes with a golden rim around them. She looked up at Laxus with a small smirk, "Sorry bud but I ain't going down that easy." Laxus stared with his mouth wide open at her, "H-How could you possibly have not gotten hurt in that attack??" Reena smiled and said, "Well, I guess because of the experiments that were done on me, I have some sort of Angel powers that helped me block your attack. I told you there was a lot you didn't know about my powers. And the fact that you didn't know much was gonna be a great disadvantage for you in this fight." Laxus slightly glared at her and then said, "Oh I'm still gonna win this fight Reena. There's no way you can stop this next attack at all." Reena laughed slightly and then said, "Oh so we're finally going to go all out for this next attack?" Laxus nodded his head, "You bet your ass we are, and I'm going to win." Reena smirked slightly after hearing him say that and raised an eyebrow, "You sure about that Sparky?" Laxus grinned, "Oh I'm definitely sure." He then began to concentrate all of his magic energy and lighting was crackling around him, and then the lightning turned into a blood red color. Master stared wide eyed at Laxus and yelled, "LAXUS WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?! DO YOU PLAN ON KILLING HER??" Laxus ignored him and kept concentrating all of his magic energy for his next attack. Reena saw this and started to focus all of her magic energy too and she began to glow as her left wing turned black with dark red on the tips and her outfit changed into a strapless top and skirt that was white on the right side and black on the left side. She was wearing black boots and had a black thorny cuff around her left bicep. She had small little red horns sticking out of her head right under her halo and her left eye changed from blue with a gold rim to blood red with a black trim around it. Everyone on the sidelines that was watching the fight looked at her with wide eyes. Master looked at Reena and yelled, "REENA DON'T LET HIS ATTACK HIT YOU! IT COULD KILL YOU! YOU HAVE TO DODGE IT!" Reena ignored Masters words as she continued to focus all of her remaining magic energy into her next attack. Right then both Laxus and Reena looked at each other and ran at each other while launching their attacks at the same time with Laxus yelling, "MEGATON RED LIGHTNING!!" and Reena yelling, "RAGE OF THE HEAVENLY DEMON!!" Both of their attacks collided and there was a giant bright light and everything around them was destroyed. There were very strong winds that moved the dust off the ground covering the area so no one could see and once the dust had all cleared you could see Reena and Laxus both laying on the floor near each other back to their normal forms. Everyone came running towards them to see if they were okay. While Wendy was trying to heal them Laxus spoke up, "T-That was not h-how I was expecting t-this fight to go." Reena chuckled slightly and then groaned in pain, "Y-Yeah me either. S-So who exactly won?" Laxus then said, "W-Well I think you're i-in a way worse p-position than me so I t-think I won."Master then ran over and saw them bickering over who won and smacked Laxus, "WHAT WERE YOU TWO THINKING?!?! YOU COULD HAVE KILLED EACH OTHER!" Laxus looked up and said, "Jiji c-calm down, we're not dead." Reena looked up at Master Makarov and smiled, "Yeah M-Master, we're fine. Just a f-few scrapes and bruises." Master rolled his eyes and started to walk away mumbling about ungrateful, reckless kids. Gildarts then walked over to them and knelt down next to Reena's head and looked down at her with a big smile on his face, "See I knew you could do it! You kicked his ass!! I can't tell you how proud I am of you kiddo. All your training has paid off." Amy then walked over and put a hand on Gildarts's shoulder and he looked up at her with a smile and then looked back at Reena, "You're mom and I are both very proud of you kid." He then slightly ruffled her hair with a giant smile and then turned to look at Laxus, "Oii Laxus, I can't believe you let a girl beat you. What happened to you being the strongest man in the guild huh?" he said with a chuckle. Laxus glared at Gildarts and said, "I didn't lose, she's j-just as hurt as me. It's basically a t-tie." Gildarts stood up and shrugged his shoulders as he began to walk away with Amy and following Master back to the guild, "Whatever you say Laxus." he called back. 

Wendy continued to finish healing Laxus before she moved onto healing Reena. Reena then spoke up, "So does this mean we both win?" Laxus thought for a second and then said, "Yeah I guess so, it's a tie I guess." Wendy then finished healing them both and turned to look at Erza and Mirajane, who had stayed behind with Wendy to help get Laxus and Reena back to the guild hall. "We're gonna need to take them back to the guild's infirmary so they can rest up for tonight and maybe even tomorrow. Will you help me take them?" asked Wendy. Erza and Mira both nodded their heads and moved to help both Reena and Laxus up. Mira grabbed a hold of Reena and helped her stand while Erza helped up Laxus and then they all slowly headed back to the guild. Once they reached the guild hall Erza and Mira helped Reena and Laxus up to the infirmary and into their beds. Just then Wendy spoke to them, "You guys are going to have to stay here for tonight and maybe even tomorrow depending on how you are doing. So get cleaned up and rest in your beds." She then turned to leave with Erza following behind her. Mira then turned to them and said, "I'll go get you both some clothes to get changed into, I'll be right back." They both nodded their heads as Mira walked off downstairs. Laxus then turned to look at Reena as he spoke, "I was not expecting the fight to turn out that way at all. But all in all you can fight and you held your own. Good fight kiddo." Reena rolled her eyes, "That's why you shouldn't underestimate me bud, and stop calling me kiddo, we're literally the same age! Just cause I'm smaller and shorter than you doesn't mean you can call me kiddo!" Laxus chuckled and started walking towards the bathroom, "Whatever makes you feel better... Kiddo!" he said back as he walked into the bathroom and shut the door. Reena glared at the door he walked through just as Mira came back upstairs with spare clothes for the both of them, "Here's your clothes. Where did Laxus go?" Reena pointed at the bathroom door and said, "He already went to get himself cleaned off. Thank you for the clothes though Mira!" Mira put Laxus's clothes down on he bed and then turned to smile at Reena, "Oh no problem, by the way I'm gonna go back down to the bar but I'll come back up later with some dinner for you guys so don't forget to get cleaned up okay?" Reena nodded her head and smiled as Mira walked out of the room. Reena sat on her bed staring off into space as she waited for Laxus to get out of the bathroom and she was lost in thought. "Stupid Lightning Rod and him calling me kiddo. We're the same freaking age for crying out loud!" she thought to herself. Right then the bathroom door opened and Laxus came walking out with just a towel wrapped around his waist. Reena looked up and saw what he was wearing and blushed slightly as she looked at his muscles and abs. She followed a droplet of water as it moved from his neck down his body and into the towel. Her eyes raked back up his torso as she noticed some of his scars and bit her lip as she thought about how good they looked. Just then she heard him speak, "Like what you see?" Reena looked up and made eye contact with him and then quickly got up and grabbed her clothes as she made her way to the bathroom, "In your dreams Sparky." She then ran into the bathroom and slammed the door shut. Laxus began to chuckle and then proceeded to finish drying himself off and changing into his clothes. Reena was leaning against the door in the bathroom and she was blushing as she kept thinking about how good looking he was. She then shook her head, "Snap out of it." she told herself and then began to get herself cleaned off. Once she was done she changed into the red tank top and black shorts that Mira had given her and then walked out into the room. Laxus stared at her as she walked out of the bathroom, "She looks really cute with her hair wet." thought Laxus. Reena could feel him staring at her but she was too embarrassed from before to look at him. She sat up on her bed and looked off at a wall while trying to get lost in thought so she wouldn't be tempted to turn and look at him. 

Laxus saw her trying to avoid eye contact so he smiled slightly and then realized they hadn't discussed who exactly won the bet. "Hey Reena, since we ended the match in a draw, who exactly wins the bet?" asked Laxus. Reena looked surprised for a second and then thought about it, she then turned to look at him and said, "Well since it was a tie then I guess we both won the bet." Laxus stared at her in confusion for a minute, "So does that mean we both get to make the other person do whatever we want them to?" Reena nodded her head but then replied, "Yeah I guess so but we can't do it at the same time. Although now that I think about it we never said how long it would last." Laxus grinned and said, "How about a month?!" "A whole month?? No way! How about one week?" Laxus frowned, "That's too short. How about two weeks?" Reena thought for a second and then nodded her head in agreement, "Two weeks is okay and fair. So for the first two weeks I'll do whatever you want me to and then you'll do whatever I want you to for the two weeks after that!" Laxus shook his head, "No no, you should go first and then I'll go after you. Besides it's ladies first isn't it?" Reena shrugged, "I guess." Right then Mira came in with dinner for the both of them, "Here's your dinner, when you're done you can just leave them on that table and someone will come get it eventually. Enjoy your dinner!" Mira said with a smile and then walked out the door. Reena and Laxus then began to eat their sandwiches and chips. Laxus then spoke up, "You know, now that I think about it, there's a lot I don't know about you." Reena turned to look at him and then said, "Yeah I guess that's true. But there's a lot I don't know about you either." Laxus nodded his head, "Yeah true. How about we ask each other questions and get to know each other more?" Reena smiled slightly and nodded her head, "Yeah sure! Okay ask me whatever you want." Laxus thought for a minute and then asked, "Okay what's your favorite color?" Reena answered, "Midnight Blue. What's yours?" "A Golden Yellow. What is one of your hobbies?" Reena thought for a minute and then replied, "I like to draw." Laxus smiled and said, "I'd like to see them sometime." Reena blushed slightly and looked away, "They're not that great. I don't think you'd want to see them." Laxus nodded his head and said, "No I do want to see them! I'm sure they're great!" Reena's face turned a little more red, "A-Alright, maybe sometime I'll show them to you." Laxus had a wide grin on his face. They spent the rest of the night talking and playing a few games until it was pretty late at night and then they went to sleep. In the middle of the night Laxus heard Reena speaking and when he sat up to look at her he could see her tossing and turning in her bed and saying, "Stop! No, get away from me!" He then walked over to her bed and saw the tears streaming down her face and the look of terror on her face as she was having this nightmare. He then gently tried to wake her, "Reena! Hey wake up. It's just a dream, you're okay and safe. No one's going to hurt you here." Reena opened her eyes and saw Laxus looking down on her with worry all over his face and she began to cry. Laxus then sat next to her and hugged her and she buried her face into his shirt and wrapped her arms around him as she cried. Laxus wrapped his arms around her and rubbed the back of her head, "It's okay, I'm going to keep you safe. No one is going to hurt you okay Reena?" Reena nodded her head slightly as she continued to cry. Eventually she fell asleep in Laxus's arms and Laxus tried to move so he could lay her down but her grip around him tightened slightly and he looked down at her face and saw her snuggling closer to him. He then laid down on the bed and pulled the covers over the both of them. He looked down at her face and could still see the tear stains on her cheek, "I will protect you Reena. I promise!" He then kissed the top of her head and leaned back against the pillow with her laying on his chest and he closed his eyes. As he started to drift off into sleep he thought, "I need to make sure she talks to Jiji about this tomorrow. There was something about that dream that seemed real to her, something is haunting her." he then fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I hope you guys liked the chapter. i'm so sorry that I took so long to update, I've had a lot going on so I haven't had a lot of time to write plus the original chapter I had written got deleted so I had to rewrite it. So I am sorry if it is not as good as it was meant to be. Please leave a comment at the bottom what you think of this chapter. I'll definitely try to upload the next chapter faster but classes are starting again soon and I have a pretty busy schedule so I don't exactly know how that's going to go but I will try to make time. I'm honestly surprised at how many hits this story has gotten especially cause it is my first story I have ever written, I truly wasn't expecting this. So thank you all for reading my story and I hope y'all enjoyed this chapter! Love you guys!


	5. The Nightmares of the Past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Fairy Tail, that's Hiro Mashima.

The next morning Reena tried to turn in her bed but was held in place by something, being confused she opened her eyes to see what was keeping her trapped. Once she opened her eyes she noticed that she wasn't laying on her bed and that what she was laying on was hard but also comfortable at the same time. She shifted her head up slightly and saw the person she was laying on and froze. She then began to remember what had happened the night before and she looked up at the man before her with a gentle smile on her face as she remembered how he comforted her when she was terrified. She looked up at his face and took in his facial features and her eyes rested on the scar over his eye. Reena then slowly raised her hand to run her finger gently over the lightning shaped scar on his face and she frowned slightly thinking about how painful it must have been when he got it. Then she began to wonder how he got it. Unknown to Reena, Laxus was awake the whole time. He had woken up when she had moved in his arms and he looked down to see her still sleeping so he watched her sleep and snuggle against him with a small smile on his face and then he noticed her trying to move and realized she had woken up when her body went stiff. He then closed his eyes and pretended to be asleep as he noticed her turn her head to look up at him. He could feel her staring at him but he didn't move. He then felt her body relax slightly and then didn't expect what came next. He tried not to flinch as Reena ran her finger gently across his scar, not many people knew how he got it and he didn't like to talk about it either. After Reena had run her finger over his scar she placed her hand on his cheek and was just staring at his face thinking about everything that had happened between them since they met and how he was always helping her and was always there for her. Laxus felt her move her hand to his cheek and then could feel her staring at him again and he wondered what she was doing, so then he opened his eyes slightly to see what she was doing only to notice her lost in thought while staring at his face. "Like what you see?" he said cockily as he smirked slightly. Reena then snapped out of her thought and looked him in the eyes and once she realized what he said she moved her hand quickly and looked away with a small blush on her cheeks, "A-As if Lightning Rod!" she stuttered as she spoke and then tried to move off of Laxus. Laxus chuckled slightly and tightened his hold on her to keep her in place. "Where do you think you're going?" he said smiling. Reena looked up at him and tried to push herself up, "Let go Laxus so I can get up." "And why would I want to let you go?" asked Laxus with an eyebrow raised. Reena tried to look away to hide her blush, "Because it's morning and Wendy's probably gonna come check on us soon and maybe even Master or Mira. And you know how Mira gets, do you REALLY want her to walk in and see us like this?" Laxus chuckled softly at the blush he noticed and then realized that Mira walking in on them in this position would be hell. "I guess you're right, that would be a pain in the ass." He reluctantly loosened the grip around Reena's waist and she started to push against his chest to get up. She looked down at him and as they made eye contact she looked away quickly and got off of him. She moved to go to the bathroom and closed the door behind her as she leaned against the door. "Why do I keep acting like that around him?" thought Reena. She then proceeded to get herself washed up and changed into some jean shorts, a crop top and some converse and left her hair down in wavy curls. 

Laxus started to get up off of her bed and went to sit on his as he waited for her to get out of the bathroom so he could use it. As he waited for her, he thought about the way she kept blushing or the way she would react whenever he looked at her or did anything to her. He smiled unconsciously as he thought of how cute her reactions were. "Wait... Did I just think she was cute?? No.. No way, Laxus Dreyar, does not find things cute." he thought stubbornly. As he was mentally scolding himself, the door to the bathroom opened and Reena walked out of the bathroom and Laxus looked up at her and watched her walk to her bed and sit down. Once they made eye contact he realized he was just staring and got up quickly and walked to the bathroom to change and get ready himself. He brushed his teeth and then changed into some sweats and a t-shirt and then walked back out and sat on his bed. He stared at the wall and was focusing all his concentration on not staring at Reena. Just then the infirmary door opened and Wendy and Mira walked in. Mira came in with some breakfast and drinks and put them on the table and then left as Wendy came to check on them and see how they were holding up. After seeing that they were doing a lot better then yesterday Wendy said, "You guys have healed quite a bit but I still want you guys to spend the rest of the day here in the guild just relaxing and then you guys can head home later tonight." Both Laxus and Reena nodded their heads and watched the little girl walk out. After Wendy left there was an awkward silence between the two. Laxus then remembered what had happened the night before and how he wanted Reena to talk to Master about whatever nightmare she was having last night. "Hey Reena?" asked Laxus and when she turned to look at him he continued, "I wanted to talk to you about last night. I know you were having a nightmare and I wanted to make sure you were okay." Reena avoided eye contact with him for a brief second and Laxus noticed the haunting look in her eyes but then it was quickly gone, making him wonder if he just imagined it. She looked up at him and said, "I'm fine, it was just a dream nothing serious. I'm sorry if I worried you though. But thank you for making sure I was okay and keeping me safe last night Laxus." she looked down with a soft smile. He looked at her and knew she was hiding something, "You sure you're okay? You seemed really scared and were crying asking me to make sure "HE didn't get to you". Who was the HE you were talking about?" He noticed the haunting look that flashed across her face and how she looked down at the floor avoiding eye contact. She then spoke but it sounded like a whisper and her voice was shaking slightly, "I h-had a nightmare and I was being tortured by someone and they were doing things to me. I couldn't escape and he kept doing things to my body and injecting me with things and all I knew was that my body was in pain and I couldn't do anything to stop it." She then looked up at him with tears in her eyes and a terrified look on her face, "A-And it felt so real, it was almost like a memory of something that happened to me but I couldn't exactly remember it happening to me." Laxus got up and walked over to her and hugged her as she cried and he pulled her onto his lap. She clenched onto his shirt and cried as she remembered the dream vividly. Laxus sat with her for half an hour until her crying had calmed down and then looked down at her. "Would you be willing to tell Gramps about it? He might be able to help you figure out what it is." She looked up at him and thought about it and then slowly nodded her head in agreement. He smiled softly at her and said, "Okay let’s eat our breakfast first and then we can go talk to him." Reena nodded her head and they sat down on her bed and ate their breakfast.

Once they were done eating breakfast Laxus took Reena to Master's office. When they reached the door Laxus knocked and then proceeded to walk in after he heard a soft, "Come in." from Master. Master looked up and saw both Reena and his grandson walking into his office, the former looking a little nervous. He smiled softly and asked, "What can I do for you kids?" Laxus turned to look at Reena and when she made no effort to speak he said, "Gramps, Reena's been having these nightmares and she says it seems more like a haunted memory than anything else. I don't know what is going on but she agreed to tell you about it. I thought that you could maybe help in some way or do something for her." Reena nervously sat down in the chair across from Master's desk and was fidgeting while she looked down at the floor, but as Laxus mentioned her nightmare there was a haunted look in her eyes that the Master noticed. Master then looked at Reena and asked, "What is this dream about my child?" She looked up at him and then sighed as she began to explain, "Well the dream always starts with me laying on some table or something like that and I'm strapped down and can't move. Then this man with black hair and beard and skin a little lighter than mine comes into view and he's grinning evilly and starts talking about how he's gonna have fun experimenting with me. Then he starts injecting me with different needles that had random things, that I didn't know what they were, in them. And then it would skip to me being tied by chains and hanging from something, and I would get tortured with tasers, whips, other types of magic, hammers, and knives. I couldn't do anything about it either. All I know is I would pass out from the pain and then it would flash to me getting beat for not doing something he wanted and someone else running in saying he would kill me because I was a 'child' and I wouldn't be able to handle all the abuse to my body. He would just yell at them to shut up and then I would flash to getting tortured again. Then I would wake up screaming because I could feel everything he did to me. I can't get his face out of my mind and I can't get what he did to me out of my mind either. It felt so real and I think it might have been because I have scars all over my body that I don't know how I got and after finding out about how I was kidnapped as a kid, it makes sense with these nightmares. I keep having the same one over and over again and it can't just be a coincidence, it has to be real." As she finished explaining there were tears in her eyes and she was clenching her fists. Master was staring at her with slightly wide eyes and tears in them too and Laxus looked at Reena with wide eyes and his mouth gaping open in utter shock at what he heard. Master finally spoke up, "Reena, my child I am so sorry you have to keep reliving that. From what you are saying it seems like this is more of a haunting memory than it is just a nightmare. I hate to have to say that but it's the only possible explanation as to why you have such vivid details in these dreams." Reena wiped at the tears that were falling down her face and then nodded her head, "Yeah I know, I kind of figured. Thanks anyways Master." Master smiled sadly at her. Laxus then recovered from his shock and walked over to her and gave her a small hug, "I am so sorry that you had to go through that Reena. If we ever find that guy we will make sure he either pays or is put away for a long time for it." Reena hugged him back as tears started falling down her face again and said, "Thank you Laxus."

After sitting there hugging Laxus and crying for about five minutes they pulled apart and Reena wiped the tears off her face. Laxus then looked down at her and smiled softly, "You want me to take you home?" She smiled back and nodded her head, "Yeah sure." They both then got up and headed down the stairs and out of the guild. Reena led him to where her house was and once they got there he said, "Well I should probably head back, Gramps wants me to help him with some stupid paperwork. But call me via lacrima if you need anything okay?" Reena nodded her head, "Don't worry Laxus I'll be fine, but if something happens I will make sure to call you." He smiled and waved goodbye as he walked down the street heading back to the guild. Once Reena walked back into the house she walked past the living room and saw her mother Amy and Gildarts sitting there waiting for her. She walked in and looked at them and smiled, "Hey you two! What have you guys been up to?" Reena then noticed the huge goofy grins on both of their faces and she stared at them cautiously, "Uhh Are you guys okay? What's going on?" Amy looked at Gildarts and he nodded at her and she looked back at Reena, "Well, Honey, we have something important we need to tell you." Reena sat down on the couch across from them and said, "Okay? What is it?" Both Gildarts and Amy smiled and Amy excitedly yelled, "Gildarts asked me to marry him and I said YES!!" she held up her left hand to show off her engagement ring. Reena stared at the diamond ring with wide eyes and then she looked up at her mother and Gildarts with a wide smile on her face and tackle hugged them. "OH MY GOSH MOM THAT'S AMAZING!! I'm so happy for you guys!!" Gildarts then looked at Reena and said, "I hope you're okay with having me as your stepdad and if it's alright with you I wanted to be able to call you my daughter and hope that you will consider Cana as a sister." Reena hugged him tighter and smiled even more, "Of course I'm okay with that! As long as you keep my mother happy, I'm happy to consider you my dad!" They all smiled and hugged each other. Right then there was a knock on the door so Reena went to go see who it was and saw that it was Cana. "Hey Reena, sorry to disturb you but my dad told me to meet him here cause he had something he wanted to tell me." said Cana as she stood in the doorway. Reena smiled and grabbed her hand, pulling her inside the house, "Oh it's no problem, come on in!" Once she came in and sat down, Amy and Gildarts announced their engagement again to Cana, this time with Amy asking if she was okay with having her as a mother and Reena as a sister. Cana hugged them tightly, "I am more than okay with that! I am so happy for you guys!" She then turned to look at Reena and hugged her tightly, "We're finally going to be sisters!!" Reena smiled and nodded her head as she hugged her back. They celebrated that night by drinking champagne and then Cana and Gildarts stayed the night over because they were too drunk to go home. They decided to announce their engagement to the guild the next day and then went to sleep. 

The next morning, Reena, Amy, Gildarts, and Cana all woke up and had breakfast together. After breakfast, Cana and Gildarts went to their own homes to get ready for the day and everyone agreed to meet back at the guild hall so that Amy and Gildarts could make their announcement. After Amy and Reena were ready for the day they both headed towards the door and walked out. They headed down the street until they made it to the front doors of the guild and before opening the doors and going in they both turned to look at each other, "You ready?" asked Reena. Amy hooked her arm with her daughters and took a deep breath before smiling and saying, "Ready." They soon pushed the two big doors open and walked into the guild hall, while saying hello to those who saw them enter. They both went to the bar and straight towards Gildarts and Cana. Amy and Gildarts looked at each other with nervous smiles and then turned to look at the guild. It was the middle of the afternoon, so most everyone was in the guild hall having lunch and hanging out. Gildarts then cleared his throat and yelled loud enough for everyone to hear him and so they would pay attention to what he had to say. "Listen up everyone! I got an announcement to make!" Master came out of his office hearing Gildarts shouting, to see what was going on. The guild hall went quiet as they all waited to see what he had to say. Gildarts then grabbed Amy's hand and looked over at everyone with a giant grin on his face and said, "I asked Amy to marry me and she said YES!" Everyone erupted into cheers as they saw them holding hands and the ring on Amy's finger as the two stood there with giant grins on their faces. Laxus then shouted out, "Wow old man you finally found someone who loves you're crazy self!" Gildarts then laughed and rolled his eyes before saying back, "Haha very funny. At least I have someone brat." Laxus rolled his eyes and scoffed and then mumbled, "Whatever." everyone chuckled as he walked away. Master then jumped up onto the balcony and yelled, "IT'S TIME TO PARTY!!!" Everyone spent the rest of the day and night drinking and celebrating the two soon to be wed couple. Everyone in town knew something wonderful had happened at Fairy Tail just from the loud cheering and music blaring from the guild hall. After the party was pretty much over, Mira and Master sent everyone home and let those who were too drunk to go home sleep in the infirmary beds at the guild. Reena had gone home while Amy and Gildarts went to spent some time together alone. When she got home she took a shower and changed into her pajamas and got into bed, because she was exhausted. She smiled thinking about how happy her mother was with Gildarts and was excited for the wedding and to help her mother plan it all out. The last thing she thought before falling asleep was that she hoped she could find someone who made her as happy as Gildarts made her mother. 

A few months went by with all the planning for the wedding and Reena helped her mother Amy out with all of the details and arrangements. Finally the day was near, the following day Amy would be getting married to Gildarts and they would start their wonderful journey together. Reena hung up her mother's wedding dress against the closet door and had her bridesmaid dress hanging on the bedroom door. She made sure there were no wrinkles before going to sit down with her mother on the couch drinking hot chocolate and talking about how excited and nervous they were for tomorrow. Soon they both went to bed so that they could wake up and start preparing for the special day. That morning Reena had woken up before her mother so she got up and started to set everything out so she could get her mother ready for her big day. As soon as she had prepared everything she made some coffee and walked over to wake up her mom. She gently shook her mother's shoulders, "Hey mom, wake up. You gotta start getting ready for your special day. I made you some coffee so come get it." Her mother opened her eyes and looked up at her smiling slightly and then stretched before getting up and heading to the bathroom. Once she came back out she walked into the kitchen to get her coffee, "Good Morning honey, and thanks for the coffee." "Good Morning mom and you're welcome. Some of the girls from the guild will be here in a little bit to help you get ready." as Reena finished saying that, there was a knock at the door. When Reena went to go see who it was, she saw an overly ecstatic Mira and Erza walking in with their dresses so they could get ready here after helping Amy. Soon after Lucy, and Cana showed up too. Once the four ladies were all at her house they began moving around the house to help Amy get ready. Lucy called out her celestial spirit Cancer to do Amy's and everyone else's hair and makeup for the wedding. Amy had her hair up in a beautiful bun with little tendrils of hair pulled out to frame her face. She also had a diamond tiara in her hair that held her long vale in place. Her makeup was done very nicely and she wore a long sleeve white dress with lace sleeves and intricate designs all over the gown that flowed all the way to the floor. She had a long train that went a few feet behind her. Once Amy was completely ready, the rest of the girls finished getting ready themselves. Reena and Cana were the only bridesmaids and Reena was the maid of honor. Cana and Reena were both wearing Maroon dresses that went all the way to the floor and had a slit up the side to the mid thigh. The top of the dress had two straps that went up the front and wrapped around the back of their necks but left the back backless. Once everyone was done getting ready they all headed out of the house and into carriages and headed to the Cathedral, where the wedding was taking place. Once they arrived, they all got out and stood outside the doors waiting for everyone inside to get seated and for the music to start playing so they would know the bridal party had arrived. Eventually, they opened the doors one by one as the little girl Asuka walked down the aisle as the flower girl and threw flower petals all down the aisle as she walked. At the end of the aisle at the front of the building was Gildarts and next to him stood Laxus, as his best man, and next to him was Natsu. After Asuka walked down the aisle, Cana walked down and stood on the other side of the aisle from Gildarts at the front of the building. Finally the music changed and everyone stood up and turned to look as the doors opened and Reena walked hand in hand with Amy down the aisle and stopped in front of Gildarts before giving her mother away and then Reena went to stand in front of Cana. Gildarts moved Amy's vale over her head so that he could see her face and Master Makarov went on to officiate the wedding. Once they both said "I do." they kissed and then turned and walked back down the aisle followed by Asuka first and then Reena and Laxus and then followed by Cana and Natsu. As they were walking down Laxus leaned towards Reena slightly and said, "You look really nice in your dress." As they kept walking Reena kept the smile on her face and quietly responded, "You're not so bad yourself Sparky." and once they walked out of the building Laxus made a face at the nickname and Reena laughed at him. 

Once the wedding party had left the Cathedral, everyone headed back to the guild hall for the reception and after party. Everyone ate food and Reena and Laxus got up and said their speeches, which had embarrassing stories of the newlyweds. Cana even went on to give a drunken speech about the time she's spent with Gildarts after he found out he was her father. After that the couple had their first dance and everyone else soon joined in. Reena stood off to the side while she watched her mother and now stepdad dancing together with huge smiles on their faces. Reena smiled at seeing how happy her mom was. All of a sudden someone tapped her on the shoulder pulling her out of her thoughts and she turned to see Laxus looking down at her. He smiled slightly at her and said, "You know I've never seen Gildarts this happy, besides the time he found out Cana was his daughter. It's nice to see him this happy. Maybe your mom will stop him from being so destructive." Reena laughed slightly and then turned to look at the couple again, "I don't know if that's going to happen. She was never really able to stop me so I kinda doubt she'll be able to stop him." Laxus turned to look at Reena and then held out his hand, "You wanna go dance?" Reena turned to look at him in amusement, "What? Laxus Dreyar knows how to dance?" He rolled his eyes and grabbed her hand and pulled her onto the dance floor and they danced together along with all the other people in the guild. After a little while Gildarts came over and asked to cut in so he could dance with his new daughter and Laxus walked off the dance floor. Reena danced with Gildarts and smiled, "You know I'm happy that mom met you. I haven't seen her smile this much in a really long time, so thank you." Gildarts smiled back and said, "Anytime, she makes me the happiest man in all of the world so the least I could do is make her happy too. And I hope that I can make you happy too." he winked at her and she smiled. They continued to dance until Cana came and cut in and Reena went to dance with her mother. "Mom I'm so happy for you." Amy smiled as they swayed back and forth, "Thank you sweetie, I'm really happy too." They all spent the rest of the night partying and dancing, and when it became really dark, they sent Amy and Gildarts off in a carriage for their honeymoon. Everyone else then cleaned up as much as they could and headed back to their homes. Reena finished helping Mira clean up around the guild and then headed home. Once she got home she showered, changed and went to bed exhausted from all the planning and from the day. Tomorrow she would go back to training and maybe even go out on a job.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sooo sorry that I have not posted in a while, I've gotten so busy with school and life that its been really hectic. Taking 19 credit hours in college was kind of a mistake lol. I am constantly at school or studying or doing homework so I haven't had much time to write. I'm trying to take a little bit of time every so often to write even just a little bit of the chapter but it's not that much time so it's taking so long. I apologize but I hope that you enjoyed this chapter!! I wanted to have Reena tied to Laxus in some way and this was the best way I could think of so I hope you all enjoy this chapter and continue to follow this crazy and twist-filled story. Please read and review cause I would love to know what you guys think of the story so far. I cannot stress enough how much help it would be if you guys could comment and let me know what you guys like and don't like about the story so I can make it better and do better for future stories as well, since this is my first story I have ever written. Love you guys and I'll definitely try harder to post sooner!


	6. Nightmares Continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Fairy Tail, that's Hiro Mashima.

A week had gone by since Amy and Gildarts had gotten married and Reena had the house to herself. Everyday she would wake up and go to the guild and train and workout or go out on a job. Reena was out in the training fields running laps and punching trees to keep herself busy. As she was punching the tree she kept thinking about the nightmare memory she kept having every night. She hadn't told anyone but the dreams were back and she would wake up randomly in the middle of the night screaming and would come to train the next day so she could blow off steam. After she had tired herself out, she headed back into the guild and sat at the bar waited for Mira to be free so she could get her attention, "Hey Mira!" she said a little tiredly but with a small smile on her face. "Hey Reena! Nice training session?" asked Mira with her usual warm smile. Reena nodded her head, "Yeah but I'm kinda wiped out now. Could really use a beer if you don't mind." Mira shook her head, "Not at all." she said as she went to get a beer for her. Mira came back and handed Reena her beer before going back to take other peoples orders. Reena sat there and enjoyed her, much needed, beer. Laxus then walked over to her and said, “Hey Master wants to speak with you. Can you come upstairs with me?” Reena nodded her head, “Yeah sure.” and she then followed Laxus up the stairs and into the Master’s office. As soon as they both walked in Laxus closed the door behind them and Reena walked forward to sit in front of the Master’s desk as Laxus stood off to the side leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. As soon as they were situated, Master Makarov pressed his hand against a lacrima and it set off a soundproof barrier around the room so no one could hear their conversation. Once it was in place Master turned to look at Reena and smiled softly, “Hello my child, I just wanted to see how you are doing.” Reena smiled back slightly, “I’ve been pretty good, it’s been nice having the house to myself. Although I do miss my mom.” Master smiled at her and then asked, “I’ve been worried about you. I wanted to know if you’ve still been having those dreams, since we haven't talked about it in a few months.” Reena looked into the Master’s eyes and saw the worried look but she didn’t want to tell him the truth so she lied and said, “I actually haven’t had a dream since that day. I think maybe it’s because I’ve been so busy helping my mom plan her wedding and then setting it up that I didn’t have time to have them anymore. And since it had been a long time since the last time I had one I guess they stopped happening?” She looked up at him lying the best she could and hoping he’d believe her, and by the look on his face, he had believed everything she said. Makarov let out a sigh of relief and said, “ That makes me so happy, Reena. I’m glad that you aren't having them anymore.” “Me too Master. It’s actually a relief that I haven’t had one in a while.” she said as she smiled slightly. After they were done with their conversation Reena said her goodbyes and headed out of the office and out of the guild back to her house. 

Once she got home, Reena walked into the house to find that her mother Amy and Gildarts were back from their honeymoon. When her mother noticed Reena walk in she ran towards her and they both hugged each other tightly, saying how much they missed each other. “Welcome back mom!” yelled Reena. Gildarts cleared his throat and then looked at Reena and said, “Hey what about me? Did you miss me too?” Reena stared blankly at him and said, “No.” with a straight face and Gildarts walked over and started poking her in the ribs. “Come onnnn I know you missed me. How can you not miss your dad?” Reena started to laugh and tackle-hugged him, “Of course I missed you both, Old Man!” Gildarts frowned at being called an Old Man but ignored it as he hugged her back. Reena got up and then turned to look at her mom with excitement, “So? How was your honeymoon? Tell me ALL about it! Well maybe not all of it..” she made a face as she said that and looked at her parents. She then laughed at their faces and sat on the couch, pulling her mom to sit next to her. They called Cana over and spent the rest of the night talking about their trip and spending quality family time together. Then they had dinner together and afterwards they had their first ever, Family Game Night. Cana ended up staying the night over and they decided that the next day they would spend moving all of Gildarts' things into the house. After staying up kind of late talking and playing games they all headed back to their rooms to sleep, Reena in her own room, Gildarts and Amy in their room and Cana in the guest room. Reena went into her room, closed the door and then pressed on a lacrima she had bought when her parents left for their honeymoon. Once she pressed it, a soundproof barrier surrounded her room so that just in case she had a nightmare again, no one would hear her screaming. She had woken up three times that night sweating and with tears streaming down her face. Reena was the first one up the next morning. She headed to the bathroom and took a shower to calm herself down after a restless night. She then got out, changed and then headed to the kitchen to make some coffee and breakfast for everyone. As she was finishing up making pancakes, bacon, sausages, and eggs, everyone else in the house started to wake up and gravitate towards the smell of good food. As she was placing all the food on the dining table and getting coffee for everyone, they were all seated at the table waiting for her. She sat down with them and they all dug into the food and reveled at the taste of the food. “Girl this is amazing food!” yelled Cana as she continued to shove it into her mouth. Reena smiled and chuckled at her reaction and continued to eat. Once they were all done with breakfast they went to Gildarts’ house and started to pack up his stuff. Once they had put most of his stuff in boxes, they started taking them back to their house. By the end of the day they had packed up all of his stuff and brought all of the boxes back to their house. They then started unpacking his stuff and putting them in the right places. Afterwards they all went out to dinner together and spent the rest of the night relaxing before going back to their own homes and sleeping. 

The next morning Reena had woken up earlier than her parents and had gotten ready and headed out after leaving a note for them that said she was heading to the guild to train and work out for a little bit. Once she got to the guild she said hello to those who had shown up really early in the morning as she made her way through the guild hall and to the back where the training areas were. She spent three hours training to get her mind off of the nightmares she had been having and she didn’t want anyone to know she was still having them or how they were affecting her. After she worked out and tired herself out she headed back into the guild and went to the bar and saw Mira cleaning some glasses, “Hey Mira!” Said woman turned to look at her and then smiled as she walked over, “Hey Reena, what can I get for you?” Reena smiled back and said, “I was wondering if I could get a protein shake?” Mira walked to the back to grab some stuff and then came back to the bar and was making her protein shake when she asked, “How was your training and work out?” Reena stretched out her arm and back muscles as she spoke, “It was very much needed but I’m kinda worn out now. After I take this shake I’m gonna head home to shower and maybe relax or something like that.” Mira finished making her shake and handed it to her, which she then proceeded to chug down before handing the glass back to Mira. “Thanks Mira! I’ll see you later.” She waved to the barmaid as she walked out the guild doors and made her way back to her house. Her parents hadn’t come to the guild while she was there so she was wondering what they were up to. 

When she got home, Reena walked into the house looking for her parents, she found them asleep cuddling on the couch. She walked as quietly as possible to her room but her mother woke up and said, “Reena? Is that you?” “Yeah mom, sorry I didn’t mean to wake you. Just go back to sleep, I’m gonna shower and then head back to the guild.” said Reena as she headed to her room. Her mother, Amy made a small noise and then went back to sleep. Once Reena got to her room she went to grab clothes and take a shower. While Reena was showering she started to think about her parents and how inconvenient it was for her to continue living there with them when she was a grown adult. She decided she would ask Cana if she could move in with her till she found her own place. After she got out of the shower she changed into some jean shorts, a tank, and some converse and she walked out of the house and made her way back to the guild, hoping that her sister would be there when she got there. When she got to the guild she walked in to find Cana sitting at the bar trying to convince Mira to give her a free barrel of booze. Reena chuckled as she made her way towards the drunk brunette, “Hey Mira, hey Cana.” Both ladies turned to look at Reena and smiled, “Welcome back Reena.” said Mira. Cana then hugged Reena’s arm and said, “Sisss, help me convince Mira to give me some booze.” Reena rolled her eyes and gave Mira some money to buy a barrel of booze and handed it to Cana. She then tackled Reena into a hug and then took the barrel and went to sit at a table in the corner. “Wait Cana I need to talk to you.” Reena then followed her and sat down across from her at the table. “What’s up sis?” Cana asked as she chugged her barrel. “I was wondering if I could crash at your place until I found a place of my own. I feel like mom and dad need the place to themselves if you know what I mean.” Cana grinned and said, “Sure girl, you can stay with me as long as you like. What are sisters for?!” Reena smiled and said “Thanks Cana. I’m gonna head back home and pack up all my stuff. Should I stop by here to look for you or go straight to your place at Fairy Hills?” “Probably safer to come here cause I sometimes lose track of time. If I’m not here then just come straight to my place. Do you need help carrying your stuff over?” asked Cana. “No, I can just reequip everything until I get there. I’ll see you later then Cana.” Reena said as she got up to head back to her house and pack. 

When Reena was heading home she passed her parents on the way and told them she was heading back home to pack up her stuff because she thought they needed their privacy and she was gonna move in with her sister until she got a place of her own. Amy spoke up, “Honey you don’t have to leave until you find a place.” Gildarts nodded his head in agreement. Reena shook her head and said, “Mom, you both need time to yourselves, plus I’m a big girl, I’ll go spend time with Cana until I find my own place. It would be a great opportunity for us to get closer and get to know each other more. Don’t worry okay?” Amy was going to argue but then Gildarts put a hand on her shoulder to stop her and said, “She’s right honey, she’s a grown woman and she’s capable of taking care of herself and living on her own too.” Amy thought for a second and then nodded her head, “Okay okay, I guess you’re right. Okay sweetie you can do what you want, but don’t forget to come visit us every once in a while okay?” Reena hugged her mom, “Mom you’re making it sound like I’m moving to another country haha, don’t worry I’d always come visit you no matter what. Now quit whining and go to the guild with Gildarts, I’m gonna head home and start packing up my stuff. I’ll head back to the guild once I’m done.” They said their goodbyes and she headed back to the house. Once she got to her house she started to pack up her room first and then walked around the house looking for everything that belonged to her that she would want to take with her. She spent hours and hours of the day packing all of her stuff into boxes before storing them away with her magic. She finished packing up all of her stuff and walked around the house thinking about how she was sad to leave her home and her mom but she was happy at the same time because her mom had Gildarts to take care of her now. Reena then turned out all the lights and walked out the front door and then proceeded to lock up the house. She walked a little ways away from her house and then turned around to look at it. As she did, she thought about everything that had happened since her and her mom moved into the house and how much her life had changed and she smiled, but then she remembered how after all she had learned she had also started having nightmares that may have actually happened to her. She turned away from the house and headed towards the guildhall as she thought about her nightmares and the man in them. Reena finally made it to the guild and before she walked in she made sure she was back to her cheery self so no one would ask if she was alright, and then she pushed open the guild doors and walked in. It was already evening time when she got there so there weren’t very many people left at the guild, but those that were there said hello to her as she walked past them. She then made her way to the bar where Mira was smiling at her as she was making a drink for someone. Reena got to the bar and smiled at Mira, “Hey Mira!” Mira waved and said, “Hey Reena, how was your day?” “It was alright, been a little busy though. Have you seen Cana around lately though?” asked Reena. Mira looked around but didn’t see her so she shook her head, “No I think she might have gone home already, but she was a little more drunk than usual.” Reena sighed and smiled at Mira, “Oh thanks Mira.” Mira then asked, “Is there a particular reason why you’re looking for her?” Reena shook her head and said, “Not really, she told me to meet her here and that if she wasn’t here to then just come by her place.” Mira nodded her head in understanding and Reena got up to head to Cana’s house. As she was making her way out, Lucy walked up to her, “Hey Reena!” “Oh hey Lucy, what’s up?” Lucy smiled shyly and lead her to a table and as they both sat down Lucy began to speak again, “I wanted to ask you something.” Reena sat down and smiled at her kindly, “Sure Luce, you can ask me anything.” Lucy then fidgeted and looked up at me and said, “I… well I was… umm. well I was wondering if you could help me train my celestial magic.” Reena grinned at her, “I can try, I don’t really know how to help with your spirits but I can help with other aspects of your celestial magic. Since i’m only a second generation dragon slayer like Laxus and Cobra I can’t really summon spirits like you can, well not that I know of so far, but I can help you with your magic reserves and being able to cast other spells with your magic so you don’t have to always rely on your spirits.” Lucy’s face lit up as she looked at Reena, “Really?? You can really help me do that?” Reena nodded her head, “Yeah sure, I’m glad to help in any way I can. Just let me know when you want to start training and we can. But right now I have to go find Cana so I’ll see you tomorrow. Think about it tonight and let me know tomorrow or the day after how you want to go about this and when you want to start training.” Lucy nodded her head excitedly and got up as Reena did and hugged her tightly, “Thank you so much Reena!! This means a lot.” Reena smiled and hugged her back and then waved goodbye as she headed to the guild doors so she could head to Cana’s place. 

As she was walking down the streets on her way to Cana’s house she heard some noise coming from one of the alleys and decided to check it out and see what was going on. When she walked into the alley she couldn’t see anything because it was pretty dark outside so she used some of her magic to light her hand with fire and lit up the alleyway. Once she did, she found Cana passed out in the alley and she was completely wasted. Reena helped her up and half carried, half dragged her to her place at Fairy Hills. Once she got there, she grabbed Cana’s key out of her bag and opened the door and led Cana inside and helped her sit down on the couch in the living room. Afterwards, Reena went into the kitchen and made some tea for Cana to drink and sober her up a little bit. She brought it to Cana and told her to drink it and afterwards Cana started to sober up some and realized where she was, “Thanks Reena for helping me and bringing me back home. I kind of got carried away with my drinking.” Reena smiled back and said, “No problem, and Cana, you always get carried away with your drinking.” Cana grinned, “Oh yeah, let me show you where you can put your stuff and I’ll help you unpack all of your stuff. I only have one bed so we can share if you want, otherwise there’s the couch.” Reena smiled back, “Thanks Cana and yeah I’m completely fine sharing a bed if you’re fine with it. If not I can take the couch.” Cana shook her head, “No no you can share the bed with me.” They both then went to unpack all of Reena’s things and put them away in Cana’s house. After they were done they decided to eat dinner and then head to bed. 

A few weeks had passed since Reena had started staying at Cana’s house and she had yet to have a nightmare yet. She was happy about it as she was getting ready for bed she smiled because she thought they were finally gone. In the middle of the night Reena woke up falling off the bed, she was breathing heavily and sweating like crazy. She got up and looked over to see that Cana was still knocked out on the bed and hadn’t woken up to her moving around or making noises. Reena changed into some workout clothes and walked out the door quietly. It was still late at night and the streets were empty because everyone was asleep. She walked around for a while feeling the cool air to calm down. She made her way through the forest and up a hill till she reached a cliff that looked over the town. She stood near the edge and looked up at the sky, she then closed her eyes and breathed in the air as it calmed her down. “You’re not planning to jump off are you?” asked someone from behind her. Reena rolled her eyes and responded, “No Sparky, I just needed some fresh air.” she said as she turned to look at Laxus. He walked up to her and stood next to her, looking out at the town below, “Shut up, don’t call me that, and how was I supposed to know what you were thinking? From where I was standing you looked like you were gonna jump.” Reena sat down on the edge of the cliff and sighed, “No I just went for a walk and then ended up here, I was just taking in the view.” Laxus sat down next to her and then turned to study her face, “There’s something you’re not telling me. What happened?” She flinched slightly but then played it off, “Nothing’s wrong, I just couldn’t sleep and I didn’t want to wake Cana so I thought I’d just go for a walk, that’s all.” He looked at her skeptically, “I don’t believe you. Something’s up.” Reena smiled as she turned to look at him, “You worry too much, I’m honestly fine.” Laxus turned to look at the town again, “You’re nightmares are back again aren’t they? That’s why you came out here, and before you can deny it, I know you had one because I saw you when you came out of your place. I heard your heart beating really fast and saw the look on your face and so I followed you. I kinda put it all together once you started to calm yourself down.” Reena stared at him wide eyed and before she could say anything he spoke up, “Dragon Slayer, remember? I can tell easily.” She sat there looking up at the sky and then said, “Well, you’re right, but they just started up again today. I don’t want to accidentally wake Cana up with them, today I was lucky she didn’t wake up. I decided to go for a walk so that I could clear my head. No one knows about these nightmares except for you and the Master.” “Maybe we should talk to Jiji about this tomorrow? Tell him that they’re back and maybe he can figure something out.” Reena nodded her head and then stood up, “Okay, that’s fine. I should head back home. Thanks Laxus.” Laxus stood up and asked, “For what?” She smiled and started to walk away as she said, “For making sure I was alright.” she waved as she headed back to her home before Cana realized she was gone. She didn’t need anyone outside of Laxus and the Master knowing about her nightmares. 

A few months later Reena was still having her nightmares and Master Makarov couldn’t figure out what to do to help her with them. She had finally made enough money to get her own place so she had moved out of Cana’s place and into this house by the forest and had been living there for a month. In that time she had been helping Lucy with her celestial magic. Lucy had gotten a lot stronger too. Reena, in just 4 months, had helped Lucy learn how to use celestial spells that she could use to protect herself, she had even helped her figure out how to connect her keys to a ring so that even if her keys were taken from her, she could still summon her spirits or use their magic as long as she wore that ring. She had just finished their last day of training and was heading back to the bar to get something to drink, “Lucy, you’ve been doing amazing! You are officially done with training. We can always spar together whenever you want though.” Lucy smiled and sat at the bar next to Reena, “Thank you so much for training me these last few months Reena. I have gotten so much stronger and it’s all because of you.” Reena shook her head, “Nahh, I just gave you some pointers, you did all the work.” They spent the rest of the day talking and hanging out with their guild members. Later in the evening Reena headed to the mission board so she could take a mission the next day. She found an easy job to take out a small dark guild and took it to Mira and had her sign off on it before heading home. Once she got home she showered and then packed before heading to bed.

The next morning Reena headed to the train station and bought a ticket to Bosco so she could start her mission. When she made it there she went to the client’s house to get information on the mission before she decided to do anything. She then booked a hotel for her to stay in and then headed to the forest area that the location of the guild was. Reena went to check out the area and see how many mages there were and then headed back to her hotel room. She decided to attack with the cover of night so that they would all most likely be at the guild. Once night came around she went back to the forest and attacked, she wiped out the whole guild within the hour and then proceeded to call the Rune Knights to take them away. She then went to the client’s house and told them that mission was done and she got her reward, so she headed back to the hotel room. Once she got back she showered and got ready for bed, she woke up early in the morning from her nightmare and then decided to get ready to head back to Magnolia. She made her way to the train station and bought a ticket and boarded the train making her way back to Magnolia. As her train left someone stood on the platform at the train station watching as she sat by the window of her train and as it pulled away. “I remember that girl but I can’t remember where from though.” said the mystery man. He then bought tickets to Crocus and headed to his train lost in thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry that this chapter came out so late! It was not what I intended at all. I thought that with quarantine happening that I would have a lot more time to write chapters and upload them but that was not the case. But finals are here and today is the last day so I will be finishing up my first year of college. Anyways, I'm sorry that this chapter took too long to be uploaded and I hope you enjoyed reading it. I know it didn't have much going on like the others have had but it ended with a cliffhanger so hopefully the next chapter will be to your liking. I will definitely try to upload as much as I can!


	7. The Grand Magic Games

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! I've been really busy so I haven't really had much time to write! Also, this chapter is really short compared to all the others, but I hope you guys still enjoy it.
> 
> I do NOT own Fairy Tail, that's Hiro Mashima.

Reena had made it back to Magnolia and stopped by her house to drop her stuff off before heading to the guild hall. When she walked into the guild she noticed that everyone was crowded around the balcony and a few of them were yelling for the Master to come out of his office. Reena walked up to the crowd and turned to Lucy who was standing in the back, “Hey what’s going on?” Lucy looked over and smiled at Reena, “Oh you’re back! Just in time too.” “In time for what exactly?” asked Reena. Lucy then answered, “For the Grand Magic Games, everyone’s waiting for the Master to come out of his office and announce this year's participants.” Reena looked at her confused, “What’s the Grand Magic Games?” Lucy turned to look at her with wide eyes, “You don’t know?” Reena shook her head no and Lucy began to explain, “The Grand Magic Games is something that every guild takes part in every year. Each guild has a team to represent their guild and they take part in the Games, which is a giant competition to name the best guild in all of Fiore. We won it the year we came back from the 7-year sleep we were in. But we haven’t been a part of one since then because of everything the guild has been through. We only just got the guild back together the year before you joined so we haven’t been able to participate in awhile. The first year we participated our guild had two teams entered, so everyone’s waiting for the Master to tell us who is part of the teams this year.” Reena nodded her head in understanding, “Well that’s really cool. When are the games happening?” “Well the guilds are all supposed to make their way to Crocus tomorrow and then the Games start tomorrow night, they always have a preliminary elimination round to lower the guild numbers to 8 like they have every other year.” Reena’s eyes widened, “Tomorrow?? The Master still hasn’t picked a team?” Lucy smiled and said, “That’s Master for you, he always waits until the last second to tell us, but this time he said he was going to announce it tonight. Man, I wonder who all is gonna be on the team or teams this year. I’m excited to find out.” Reena smiled at her and then stood there waiting for the Master to come out and make his announcement. 

Finally, Master Makarov came out of his office and stood on the balcony railing overlooking everyone, he cleared his throat and the guild went silent. “I know you all have been patiently waiting for the announcement of the members participating in the Games this year so here it is. We will be represented by two teams again this year, and hopefully, they both make it through the elimination round like last time. For Team A we will have Erza Scarlet, Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster, Lucy Heartfilia, and Wendy Marvell again with Juvia Lockser as their reserved member.” Master went silent as said members cheered and the guild members cheered for them. Reena turned to look at Lucy, “Hey you made it!! You’re gonna do great, show them what you’ve been learning during our training.” Lucy grinned, “You know I will!” The Master then cleared his throat again and everyone went silent waiting for him to announce the second team members. “Now for Team B, the members will be Laxus Dreyar, Gildarts Clive, Mirajane Strauss, Reena Mathew, and Gajeel Redfox with Cana Alberona as their reserve member.” Cheers rang through the guild again as the members were picked. Reena stood there in shock at hearing her name, Lucy then hugged her, “You got picked too! Congratulations! We’re gonna show everyone that they can’t mess with our guild.” Reena hugged her back and smiled, everyone started to congratulate the members that were chosen to participate in the Games. They had a small party that night before everyone went back to their homes to pack up and head to Crocus the next day. 

The next day everyone met up at the guildhall and then locked up the guild before everyone headed to the train station together. They all bought tickets and headed to Crocus for the Games. Each team that was chosen sat together so that they could talk about the games and what they should be ready for. They also filled Reena in on what had happened the last time they were in the games and the guilds that were involved during it. She was told what to expect and that the last day would be a battle with everyone in the teams. Once they arrived in Crocus they went and checked into their hotel, each team was sharing a large suite while everyone else slept in rooms with other guild members or family. That night the team members stayed in their rooms preparing for the elimination round to happen. Eventually, around midnight the whole town lit up as the Games’ announcer, Mato, explained the rules for the elimination game. “The elimination round for tonight is called Into the Maze. For this game, each guild’s team will be dropped into a random place in the maze and has to make it through to the end of the maze with all of their members. If you come across another guild while in the maze you have to fight and knock each other out. Each team you knock out of the elimination round gains your team 5 points, and the first 8 teams to make it to the end of the maze passes on to the official games and will be ranked by who has the most points. Now each team is going to be magically transported to the Maze and the elimination round will begin.” Each guild’s teams gathered together and prepared themselves to be transported to the maze and to begin the round. Laxus smirked as soon as the team was transported to the maze, “Let's knock out as many teams as we can, I’ll travel in my lightning form and take people out, Mira you can fly in your Demon mode and attack teams, Gajeel travel through your shadows and take people out too, Reena since you can also fly you can take people out like that too, Gildarts will just have to go on foot and we will all meet up somewhere after we’ve taken out at least 8-10 teams.” Everyone nodded their heads and went off on their own to take down as many teams as they could. After a few hours, the elimination round was over and no one would know which teams made it through and which didn’t until the next day when the Games officially started. 

The next morning all the guilds went to the arena in Crocus as they sat around waiting to hear which teams had made it through. Not even the teams themselves knew if they had actually made it through the elimination rounds and even if they did, there was no telling where they had placed. Mato, the announcer, came out into the arena and began to speak, “Hello everyone, and welcome to the first official day of the Grand Magic Games!” A roar of cheers erupted from the arena, as everyone rose to their feet and yelled in excitement. Mato waved his hands to silence the crowd, and they all waited with bated breaths for him to name the teams that made it through. “I will be calling the teams from 8th place to 1st and as I call the teams, they will be magically teleported into the arena. There were 278 guilds that participated in the elimination round for the Games this year but only 8 made it through. Now coming in 8th place with 30 points is Twilight Ogre!” Said team appeared in the arena and waved their arms at the crowd as they all cheered. Mato continued to list off the teams and the crowd cheered as each guild appeared in the arena. “Next, coming in 7th place is Quatro Cerberus with 60 points! In 6th place is Blue Pegasus with 75 points! Next, we have Mermaid Heel in 5th place with 110 points! In 4th place, we have Lamia Scale with 150 points! Now for our top 3 teams that made it into the Games are…” Mato paused for dramatic effect as everyone held their breaths waiting to see who made it through. “In 3rd place with 245 points, we have Fairy Tail!” The crowd erupted in cheers as one of their favorite guilds were finally back in the games after so long. Natsu waved at the crowd grinning like a child and jumping around while Erza, Lucy, Gray, and Wendy all waved with smiles on their faces. Mato then continued announcing the last few teams, “Coming in 2nd place with 305 points is Sabertooth!” Everyone in the arena screamed with cheers as the team appeared in the arena and Minerva, Rogue, Orga, Rufus, and Yukino all waved and smiled at the crowd. Natsu turned to look at them and asked, “Where’s Sting at?! Is he not gonna be participating in the Games this year? I wanted to kick his ass again.” Rogue walked up to him expressionlessly and pointed into the audience where his guild was sitting and watching, “Sting is with the rest of the guild. He’s not allowed to participate because he’s the Master of our guild.” Natsu pouted, “Aww man, I really wanted to fight you guys again.” Erza walked over and put a hand on Natsu’s shoulder, “It’s okay Natsu, there are plenty of other people you can fight.” The rest of Team Natsu had walked over to them and Lucy flinched a little at the sight of Minerva as she remembered what happened the last time they had been at the Games. She was very thankful that Minerva was a good person now. 

Once the crowd had died down a little Mato got ready to announce the last team that passed the elimination round, “Now for the last team that made it into 1st place with a whopping 375 points is Fairy Tail’s second team!!” Laxus’ team appeared in the arena and the whole crowd went wild as they rose to their feet and screamed at the top of their lungs as they cheered, causing the arena to shake a little. The team smirked as they walked forward and waved their hands in the air at everyone. The other teams groaned as they realized there were two Fairy Tail teams again and that they had the advantage over everyone. Mato then calmed everyone down and proceeded to speak, “These are the teams that made it through the elimination round and will continue onto the Games for this week. The points you got in that round no longer matter because they were only meant to find out where you placed at the start of the Games. Before I forget, I want to introduce our commentators for the Games today. First, we have Chapati Lola, Yajima, and our special guest commentator is Lahar from the Magic Council’s officials. Now each team needs to go to your guild areas so we can get started with this year's Games.” Every team made their way to their own balconies and waited for further instructions. “For the first game, each team needs to send down one person to participate.” After each team had sent down their members Mato announced their names before he continued to explain the rules of the game, “From Fairy Tail B is Gajeel, from Sabertooth is Rufus, from Fairy Tail A is Gray, from Lamia Scale is Toby, from Mermaid Heel is Risley, from Blue Pegasus is Eve, from Quatro Cerberus is Warcry, and from Twilight Ogre is Thibault. Now today’s game is called Hide and Seek. For this game, everyone will be hidden in town and you have to find the other participants and fight them to knock them out of the game. When you are found, you have the option to either fight and try to knock each other out of the game or you can try to run and hide again, but the only way to win is if you are the last one still standing. The order of ranking will be by who stays in the game the longest, so if you are the first one found and kicked out of the game, you will come in last place.” After Mato was done explaining the rules he looked to the stands and then yelled, “Is everyone ready for the games to begin?!” There was a loud cheer throughout the audience. The participants of the game all went to the arena and got ready for the game to start. Once the announcer said the game was beginning everyone was teleported to different areas in the town they had magically set up for the game. The bell sounded that notified everyone that the games were beginning and the participants all went their different ways to find each other and take out their competition but also stay hidden at the same time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and again very sorry for it being so late and for it being this short. I've had a lot going on so I haven't been writing as much as I used to, but I hope that changes soon!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever Fanfiction or any type of writing that I have done so I really hope you guys like it. And please let me know if this chapter was too long. If anyone has any feedback for me please let me know. I really hope you guys like this story because its just something that came to my mind. I've never written stories before so I'm a little nervous about how this is gonna turn out.


End file.
